


Undying Secrets

by Bileth_The_Freak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Wings, Angelcest, Angelic Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Crowley, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, BAMF Death, BAMF Gabriel, BAMF Lucifer, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Dean, Crowley Being an Asshole, Dean-Centric, Dom Lucifer, Ducifer - Freeform, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Genius!Dean, Good Big Brother Dean, Good Big Brother Lucifer, Good Brother Gabriel, Good Lucifer, Hunter Dean, Hurt Dean, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Michael, I Don't Even Know, Insecure Michael, Jealous Michael, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, Multi, Nice Crowley, Nice Lucifer, Protective Castiel, Protective Crowley, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Protective Raphael, Sassy Crowley, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Lucifer, Trickster Gabriel, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bileth_The_Freak/pseuds/Bileth_The_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean had been an angel from the start and nobody knew about it? What if he had been Lucifer's lover before the fall? If you want to know some of the possible answers to those what ifs, then join us in this story! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A hunt gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yeah... Enjoy?

It was a day just like any, a dream like many. But is the dream he dreams truly a dream? For if the one who dreams such a dream, actually knows the scenes by heart, is it then a dream or a memory playing over and over again? No matter how many times he tells himself that it will stay a dream, he knows. He knows that if he acknowledged it as anything but a dream, he will no longer be he, but _he_.

It's simple, really. The day **he** accepts what _he_ has done as something **he** has done, **he** won't be **he** , but _him._ Even do _he_ is really **him** , it won't matter. Even though he accepts, he still declines.

 

Watching as the memories of an ancient battle unfold right before his eyes he feels remorse. Remorse for all the acts he could do to stop it, but didn’t, couldn’t or wouldn’t? Who knows? God does, and so does Death, but so does he. Lying to himself only to make things less painful was the way he didn’t do things, but this was an exception. Or was it? Was this one of the many things he regrets? No. He doesn’t regret it, because regretting it meant choosing sides, and he couldn’t do that. Why should he?

* * *

 

With all the hunts and the seals being broken, the Winchester brothers barely had any time for themselves, but they still looked out for each other on their hunts. The same went for their current hunt. They did hunts like these many times before. The job was to wipe out an entire nest of vampires. There weren’t really that many vampires in the nest so it was fine.

It was all the same as many times before, with the only exception of Sam being tired as hell. Five sleepless nights do that to you. Sam was so tired he became careless. One mistake was all it took though, all it took to die that is. Thinking they killed all the vampires, Sam relaxed and looked over to Dean. Dean was still fighting against a vampire, well maybe not fighting, more like ’asking’ it are there any more nests around. Before he could tell Dean that it was useless to ask, a vampire started strangling him from behind. Sam was too tired to push off the super strong vamp. He was about to black out before an iron old chandelier fell down on the vamp. The last thing that Sam saw before he blacked out was Dean making his way to him with a giant shit-eating grin.

* * *

 

Dean’s P.O.V.

 

I was ‘questioning’ the last vampire for locations of other nests, but of course he wouldn’t talk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something behind Sammy so I sliced the bastard’s head off and turned to Sam. I noticed Sam was a bit off, usually he would have gotten free, but now he seemed close to blacking out. I panicked so I used my power to knock the chandelier on the vamp’s head.

_‘Still got it!_ ’ I thought as I felt a beginning of a shit-eating grin. I made my way to Sam as he blacked out. Now I got myself a knocked out moose on my hands, perfect.

* * *

 

Sam’s P.O.V.

 

I woke up feeling better than I did in days. As I opened my eyes I noticed I was in an old motel room, the bed next to mine was empty. I remembered what happened. I almost died and Dean was _grinning_? What was that all about? How come I don’t feel any pain? I should feel something, right? The vamp almost broke my neck for crying out loud!

 

Just as I was thinking, the door started opening and Dean entered.

 

“I see the sleeping beauty is awake.” he said as he lowered some bags on a nearby table. “I brought us some food.” I sat across him and started eating, but my curiosity got the best of me.

“Hey Dean… What happened back there?” I asked as I glanced at him.

“What do you mean?” he said without even looking at me.

“You know what I mean, back at the nest, when that vamp got me.” I was still watching him without looking away for a second.

“Yeah, man you were lucky that chandelier was old as fuck.”

“That’s exactly what I mean, luck isn’t usually on our side, Dean” I told him, and I think I saw a little flinch.

“Dude, do you always have to question how you survived?” he said as he finally met my eyes. There was something strange in them, something I don’t quite get.

“I have to! ‘Cause if something goes wrong like with that lucky rabbit’s foot then we’re screwed! Plus you grinning like a madman didn’t exactly help to improve the image.”

“Dude, I was happy you got away unhurt!” he looked a bit hurt at my words. Guess they were harsh, but come on! A chandelier falls on a vamp just in the moment I was about to be killed and Dean wears a _proud_ shit-eating grin, coincidence much? With the way I grew up, I know there are no such things, and I swear if Dean did something or-

“And what could I have done? I don’t have any powers to will a chandelier to fall!” Dean broke me away from my thoughts.

“I know Dean, but it’s weird. I mean come on! It’s too much of a coincidence to be one!” I yelled at Dean who looked a bit like a deer caught in headlights.

“Sam, let it go.” Dean said as he started to eat again.

“Fine, jerk.” I said as we both shared a grin and he responded with an all too familiar: “Bitch.”

 

There was nothing wrong with the way Dean was acting, right? I shouldn’t look too much into it, right? Damn it. There is something wrong here and I know it, this wasn’t the only time weird shit like this happened. It was rear, but there were unexplainable moments like these before, and in every moment Dean was looking at me or dad. But it has to be a coincidence, right? Please let it be a coincidence… But what else could it be?

**-TBC-**


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Dean P.O.V. on the matters before and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look in the notes at the end, it is important.

He was in that same place which he visited when he was depressed, his little piece of haven. _He_ was here, next to him, his dear, dear fallen brother. He was sitting next to him, their hands intertwined and his head on his brother’s shoulder. He couldn’t exactly remember what it is that his brother whispers, but his voice was soothing nevertheless. It was amazing and terrifying just how much his brother’s voice helped him. They weren’t alone, sometimes; others would be there, to cry on his shoulder, to tell him all they did, regrets, love stories, useless wishes, last hopes… He was an older brother to all of them, he had to act like it, so when it was a time for him to choose sides, he knew he couldn’t… But he didn’t even have a choice, God made that choice for him. Pulling him away from his brothers and sisters, he held him far. Just so he could watch. He was chained to his actions, thus unable to actually act out on his thoughts. His only companion in his deep sorrow was Death. 

* * *

 

Waking up was easy for someone like Dean, well that was obviously for the fact that he didn’t actually sleep. He didn’t need to, but there were rare times when he did. And let me tell you that did _not_ end well. He’s known to trash around, depending on which memory it was that was playing.

Usually when he wakes up he would see Sam up and about but it seemed like his adorable brother was still asleep.

 _‘Guess he was really worn out.’_ Dean though as he put some clothes on himself and made his way to his baby. We decided that it would be good to have some food ready for when Sammy wakes up. He’s been so tired he didn’t eat much in the past few days. Well luckily for him, he has the best big brother in the world!

 

When Dean arrived, he saw Sam was up.

 

“I see the sleeping beauty is awake.” Dean said as he lowered some bags on a nearby table. “I brought us some food.”

“Hey Dean… What happened back there?”

“What do you mean?” Dean said as he knew exactly what Sam was talking about.

“You know what I mean, back at the nest, when that vamp got me.” Dean could feel his brother’s eyes on him.

“Yeah, man you were lucky that chandelier was old as fuck.” He knew it wasn’t luck, but what else was he suppose to say?

“That’s exactly what I mean; luck isn’t usually on our side, Dean.” Dean made a little flinch on that, remembering all the bad times, and the times he screwed up, _majorly_.

“Dude, do you always have to question how you survived?” He finally looked Sam in his eyes, deciding to get this conversation over with.

“I have to! ‘Cause if something goes wrong like with that lucky rabbit’s foot then we’re screwed! Plus you grinning like a madman didn’t exactly help to improve the image.”

“Dude, I was happy you got away unhurt!” _‘Just what’s that suppose to mean?’_ He thought as he saw Sam getting a thoughtful expression.

“And what could I have done? I don’t have any powers to will a chandelier to fall!” _‘Well I do, but I can’t exactly just say that now can I?’_

“I know Dean, but it’s weird. I mean come on! It’s too much of a coincidence to be one!” Dean wondered just what his face looked at that moment, but he didn’t mind that fact too much, he thought more of the fact that Sam was right. He did make it too suspicious, but he panicked, alright! Give the man some slack. Sure, there must have been better ways of doing it, but Dean wasn’t exactly thinking straight. His brother’s life was in danger here, and if he had any say in it, he would rather have Sammy stay alive.

“Sam, let it go.” Dean said as he started to eat again.

“Fine, jerk.” They both shared a grin and Dean responded with an all too familiar: “Bitch.”

 

It wasn’t that suspicious, I mean if he did that to any other person, he doubted they would have spent a lot of time thinking about it. But Sam wasn’t like the rest, none of them were. It came with the Winchester title he supposed. They couldn’t take anything good as something actually good, always thinking there must be a negative side to it all, or is that what he has become?

Nevertheless, this was his careless mistake. He could have charged the vamp, but no, he had to be a smart ass and use his power. What if he had use the wrong amount of it and notified others of his presence. That wouldn’t go well. He hasn’t been around any angels since before the rebellion and he doubted they would all be overjoyed about his return. Especially Michael, his dear brother was one of those who came and wept to him about the upcoming days. It wasn’t easy to listen without getting mad at Michael insulting his dear fallen angel. But they both knew, all of Heaven knew him for his righteousness, he was the big brother of all. But he was the fiercest of them all too, he knows some of his brothers are _glad_ he was gone, or at least that he didn’t fight in the war. If he had, there would be much more casualties on the opposite side of his chosen fraction, but no one knew which side he would have chosen. Hell, he didn’t know it until he voiced his fears to his Father. You know how well _that_ went. Well at least he didn’t have to choose between his brothers and sisters, the bad side? He had to see it all without being able to do shit about it. But that’s in the past, for now…

 

* * *

 

The Winchester brothers were on the road, riding back to Bobby. Sam was insisting to go back so Dean can finally rest. Seems like the younger brother somehow got himself to think that Dean couldn’t sleep properly away from something home like…

 

It’s not that, he just remembered his time in Hell, that’s all. He remembered what he had done, and still regrets it. He hates the fact that his grace hasn’t gotten any darker, doesn’t bare any taint from Hell. It’s unusual; sure he was following orders, but to come out of it clean? Even when he broke like that? He knows that if his Father was here and if he told him this, he would get “Dear son, you did nothing wrong, all happened as it all should. The important part is that you repent for what you have done.” or something like that. Father always had a better way with words, but that was the gist of it.

The worst part of it all was that if he had not promised, he would have slaughtered every abomination in sight and return to Earth. But the demons didn’t know who he was, and Father preferred it that way.

Father didn’t tell him to sin though; Father didn’t say anything about breaking. He didn’t plan for that…right? But he knows what he did, he broke the first seal. And he doesn’t know what to do anymore… Should there come a time when his holy and his fallen brethren recognize him, what should he do? Is this the time where he should finally choose a side? Should he keep Lucifer from rising? Should he kill him? Could he even do that? So many questions were on his mind, and he found himself even more lost than before the rebellion. Was this Fathers way of showing him his mistake, his mistake on not stopping Lucifer when he could, or Michael for that fact? Was this mess his entire fault? If so how should he stop it?

Should he even stop it? Too many questions and no answers were in Dean’s mind when they arrived at Bobby’s.

He didn’t say anything to Bobby or Sam; he made his way to the panic room, deciding to spend the night there. No one stopped him, they didn’t even try. They knew that for some odd reason the last time Dean had slept in the panic room, he came out fresher than ever.

That might be for the fact that he doesn’t have to worry about killing any of the two with his trashing, but they don’t need to know that. And if they find something broken in the room, they pass it off as how Dean copes with his time in Hell.

Not only did Dean have to think about his angelic family, but there was his human family too. What should he do if they found out about him? How would they react? He feared rejection the most…

He’s had enough! He decided to stop thinking and just fall asleep. Only then would he remember the peaceful, easy, relaxed days he spent with his brethren. All the joy they spent together, all the things they did _together_ , when all of Heaven was one, when Lucifer didn’t rebel, when his Father didn’t chain Dean away. It was a peaceful time, and Dean was starting to miss it. But it was his fault it was gone in the first place. His last thoughts as he drifted off to a distant memory were: _‘I don’t think I can do this alone. Not if I want to make it right.’_

 

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Dean's angel name should be either Seraphiel or Asariel (also known as Zadkiel). For now I prefere Seraphiel for his actual role in Heaven according to some angel lore, but I would still like to hear your opinions on the matter since you would have to hear that name or a nickname (Seri or Ari) throughout the story. Comment please! Let me know what you think! Also I might do some oneshots, so if anybody has any requests, comment. :D


	3. Weird Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean fucks up, real smooth baby. Bobby reveals something about Dean. Sam and Bobby are even more confused! (It's ok guys, it's gonna get less confusing for you too... Or not... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

Looking at the crimson sky, he couldn’t believe his eyes. There stood his brethren, blades in hands, attacking each other. And there was war in heaven, Michael and his angels waging war with the dragon. The dragon and his angels’ waged war, and they were not strong enough, and there was no longer a place found for them in heaven.…

 

Through it all, could you believe that the one who screamed the most was the one locked away? Could you imagine the hot tears on his face as Death tried to sooth him?

_“It’s going to be over soon. And when it is, you’ll see. You’ll see everything and nothing. Everything is going to be alright, but nothing will ever be the same.”_

The only response that got was a hollow scream that promised death to all that heard it, a scream that sent shivers deep in anyone’s soul.

* * *

 

As Dean rose from slumber he could feel somebody shaking him and repeating his name. He still wasn’t quite awake so he couldn’t make out the face of Sam shaking him awake.

“Dean? Dean! Wake up Dean!”

 

He grunted and looked at Sam, he was about to yell at Sam to stop or something, that is until he noticed hot wetness on his cheeks. He raised one hand to his face and could feel the tears that were still falling. He sat up on the bed, his head in his arms.

 

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam said as Dean sat in silence, he noticed there was something odd about his brother at the moment. “You were screaming like hell, and when I came to wake you up, you were crying. Dean, what’s going on with you?” Sam’s voice decreased in volume as he noticed Dean’s eyes were _so wide_ , he looked terrified. “Dean?” He tried again, but Dean didn’t answer.

 

He looked up at Sam and gave him a small smile that looked like the saddest thing Sam has ever seen.

 

The light in Dean’s eyes couldn’t be seen as he said: “It’s alright Sammy, everything is going to be alright.”

 

“What is going to be alright? Dean, what’s going on with you?” Sam looked at his brother, worry even more evident in his eyes.

 

“It’s okay. Everything is okay, they said so…” Dean said quietly as he closed his eyes.

 

“Who are _they_ , Dean?” Sam asked as he saw Dean leaning back, he grabbed his arms and started shaking him again. “Dean, who are you talking about?”

 

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Sam evident fear. “Sam? What happened?”

 

“Dean? Who were you talking about?” Sam didn’t give up.

 

“What? What are you talking about?” Dean looked worried at Sam’s words. “Did I say something weird?”

 

Now this got Sam. ‘ _He doesn’t remember what he just said?’_ “No, nothing happened. Come on, get up Bobby’s going to be back soon with food.” Sam said as he let go of Dean and made his way out of the room. He was already out of the room by the time Dean let out a silent curse.

_‘Just what was I thinking?! I can’t believe I thought I was dreaming through that! Oh my Father, what have I done? He was already suspicious before and this doesn’t exactly help my case. I’m such an idiot… Who gets their dreams and reality mixed up? Dumb people do! And that’s exactly what I am…’_ Dean thought as he sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his arms. _‘What an idiot.’_

* * *

Sitting at the table, Sam can’t help but worry about his brother. There was one other time he said something like this and that was the time when Sam died. He still remembered his brother’s words as his sight was disappearing.

_“It’s okay Sammy; everything is going to be okay. Father tells me it’s not your time yet.”_

It was the last thing Sam heard before he died. And if Dean wanted to calm him with those words, then he was wrong, very, _very_ wrong. It’s not only the words he said at that time, it was more the way he said them, like he knew something that Sam didn’t and it sent a chill down his spine. What was his brother hiding from him?

 

Before he could think anymore, Bobby came in and put some things he bought on the table Sam was at. Sam didn’t know what to do anymore so he told Bobby what happened a little while ago.

 

To say Bobby was surprised was an understatement. After the shock subdued, his face was evident with worry.

 

“Bobby do you know something?” Sam asked hopeful that maybe the older man would know something about Dean that he didn’t. It hurt, thinking that Dean has some secrets he hasn’t told Sam about.

 

“Boy, I know no more than you do. But this wasn’t the only time Dean went freak on us.” Bobby looked at the ceiling as if he was deep in thought. “I don’t know did he do anything weird when he was with you, but there was a time when he was young that he said something weird like what you told me about. It was just after Mary died, Dean went into a shock like state. He didn’t speak and he refused to eat. Your father was scared he could lose Dean too so he came to me. No matter what we said, Dean didn’t even want to look at us. Only when John grabbed his chin and forced him to look up did we get a reaction. It was a bad reaction, but a reaction nonetheless. He started crying as soon as he met John’s stare, he kept saying that he’s sorry he didn’t help. He said something so weird it never left John’s or mine head; he said he didn’t know, that his brother’s didn’t say anything; that his _Father_ didn’t tell him. He only stopped crying when he passed out. You see it was so weird it just stuck with me. There were some other times Dean said something weird, but it was nothing to that extent.”

 

Sam was too shocked to think, he didn’t even want to think about what this could mean. But he had to ask. “After that, did he say something else?”

Bobby looked at him as he answered: “There were a few times he said some things along the lines of ‘it was meant to happen’, or ‘it’s going to be alright’, whenever he said it, he looked like he knew more than we did, but no matter how many times we asked him what he meant he only shrugged.” Bobby went to the bags he bought and started placing the things where they belong. “Your brother’s a real mystery even to us sometimes.” And Sam could hear the worry and the hurt behind Bobby’s words.

They had to cut their conversation short as Dean entered the room, smiling like nothing happened.

 

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I'm annoyed at the fact that I'm hurrying the plot to get to the best parts, but after I have written this I don't wan't to change it. Tell me if you hate the fast plot, I'll slow it down. XD


	4. My life in a book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just passing through some episodes with our dear angel until we get to our dear Luci.  
> There are three episodes used here, all from the 4th season.

Their day started normally, they were on a hunt and Sam didn’t say anything about what happened with Dean the previous day. He was already confronted by Bobby before he could confront his own brother.

_“Boy, you know you have to drop this. There are some things people don’t want to be known. He sure as hell doesn’t want you finding about whatever he is hiding if he didn’t tell you by now.” Bobby told Sam when they were alone. “You know your brother. He’s got a lot on his mind now, when he’s ready, he’ll talk.”_

Bobby found them a job this time; it involved the regular evil Casper haunting. While they were on the job, asking a man did he hear some weird noises or feel drops in temperature, you know, the usual, the man told them he was on to them. On to what, they didn’t know, but he told them he knows they are LARPing. This brought even more confusion to the brothers in question.

Seeing the confused faces, the men choose to elaborate and introduced them to the book Supernatural. To say they were freaking out would be a great understatement. They took a copy of each book and started to read them. Reading his few books he figured out that everything in them was only about them and everything was there, _everything_. That could mean that his powers or nightmares might be in there too, but Sam didn’t say anything yet and Dean has yet to read anything about his former life.

 While this brought relief to Dean it also worried him that there might be someone who actually knows the truth and choose to leave it out, or they might not know and that is really what Dean is wishing for.

 They choose to meet this writer and in doing so they had to go to his publisher, a nice obsessive Supernatural fan…

After they got what they needed they headed to Chuck’s, the author’s, place to confront him. Some confusion on both parts later and here they are, listening to Chuck telling them that Sam was going to have the sex with Lilith.

 They tried to change what was supposed to come, but to no avail because a freaking _prophet_ wrote it. _Damn it._

 When Dean was alone with Chuck, he had to ask. “Do you know? About…you know…”

“Do I know about the real you?” Chuck said and Dean responded with a nod. “I know. I just… I just thought to write it later in the book as a surprise, but even then, I felt like I shouldn’t…”

“You felt like you shouldn’t?” Chuck nodded.

“I don’t know either, but I know that there was this weird feeling in my gut telling me to not. Guess that worked out well for you…” Dean didn’t know what to say, but he was glad it was this way.

“Yeah, thanks I guess…”

After the chat Castiel showed up, confirming Dean’s suspicion about Chuck being the prophet. Meaning that _as it was written so it shall be_.

 But he needed something to save Sam from Lilith. Then he remembered, Michael told him a long, long time ago that prophets have an archangel on their shoulders. And it was later confirmed by Cas. It was nice of the angel to help him out on that, even though he already knew it, he still appreciated it.

 Prophet threatening, Lilith escaping and all that and look, case closed.

 After this whole fiasco was over, the Winchesters choose to go riding around for a while.

* * *

 

Dean woke up seeing Sam brushing his teeth on the hood of the car when he got a strange call from a boy named Adam, telling them he was John Winchester’s son.

 Dean was way more than pissed, he had a feeling John didn’t accept him, but to feel all that being shoved up in his face as he found out how their dad treated Adam was more than enough to make him depressed. When he was feeling lost he would go to John, his human dad, and to know that John probably preferred to spend time with Adam hurt.

 Sam’s speech about how he sees Adam as meat, how demons see him like that too, his speech about how dad was right was a sure way of saying how much Sam has changed. And Dean knew, he knew he had to stop Sam from drinking any more demon blood, he could feel it in him, flowing, and it disgusted him, it disgusted him how Sam doesn’t even seem to care anymore.

 And to find out he had an actual step brother he failed to save, a shocker there, he felt even worse. Another one bites the dust and he didn’t get to save him. He is a fucking angel who can’t even save his family.

 As he watched the fire burn out Adam’s body, he thought just what else does he has to lose without even knowing he had it.

* * *

 

When Cas called him out to an abandoned building he was worried. The angel looked hurried and worried. The situation was even worse when he was the angel banishing symbol and no Cas, just dear old Jimmy Novak.

 And dear old Sam still takes the demon blood, thinking Dean doesn’t know.

 Long story short the brother’s saved Jimmy’s family but failed to do the same with Jimmy, Sam drinking demon blood in front of Dean, and they lost Cas as their ally. As he said: “I serve the Heaven, not man, and I certainly don’t serve you.” Oh if he only knew who Dean truly was.

 But he chooses not to think about Cas right now, but he did think about Sam. He told Bobby what happened and he called them in. When they came, Bobby and Dean locked Sam in the panic room to get the blood out of his system or to at least stop being addicted.

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of it. :D


	5. Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short version of what happened before the last seal was broken and a little of what happened after. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I updated the 4th chapter yesterday, but I had to upload this one now. I might be late with the 6th one because I need to do alot of things, but I hope you'll forgive me for that. :3

He knew making Sam dry out the demon blood was going to be though on both of them, but he didn’t think it would make him remember things he didn’t want to think about, things from Heaven and from Hell.

And then there was Cas telling him to swear loyalty to Heaven, of course he said yes. It was either him or Sam, but not only that, it didn’t really bother Dean to swear himself to Heaven, he was made for it, and he was made _by_ it, _by Him_.

But then Cas made a mistake of freeing Sam and putting Dean and Bobby to sleep. He made the worst mistake and he _will pay_ for it.

He knew where Sam was and when he arrived, it was worse than he thought. He knows Ruby is manipulating Sam, but if he used his powers to kill her, it would alert Heaven to his existence.

When he had to say that he won’t trust Sam, that Sam was a monster, it hurt him a lot more than it hurt Sam. He couldn’t, wouldn’t fight Sam with his true strength, so when he had to watch Sam leave, a single tear of black and gold slid down his face.

* * *

Dean’s P.O.V

I can’t focus anymore. I can’t even think anymore. I’m losing my brother and… and my lover is soon going to rise soon. Is that a good thing? I don’t know anymore. I can’t think anymore. I love him, I love them both so much, but I can’t give up one to have another. So what am I suppose to do?!

Of course, Bobby took this time to tell me what I should do. That I shouldn’t be like my father, I almost laughed and asked him which one did he mean, but before I could, I was somewhere else.

Fucking Zachariah and his Green Room, telling me there was only one seal left and Lilith is the only one who can break it. I’m over thinking a lot of things right now, sure, but how can I not remember what was the last seal? It’s on the tip of my tongue sure, but all I can think about now is Lucifer. Funny actually, I’m in a Green Room with angels and I’m thinking about The Devil.

Then a shudder wrecked through me, I felt something pass through me, through my grace. Especially where my lover’s mark is which means that the cage is weakening.

I need to be with Sam right now, I really needed to be there, and of-fucking-course Cas is being a dick and won’t let me out. I’m too close to fucking dicks with wings that I can’t use my grace. Fuck Zachariah, I’m a moment away to stabbing him in his fucking fat mouth.

The angel’s want the Apocalypse to come, okay, sure, that’s totally normal. Of course Michael didn’t think about the humans in the process. Not the first time, certainly won’t be the last time. That little son of a Bitch is getting what’s coming to him when I see him next time.

“Tell me something, where is God in all this?” I couldn’t stop myself from asking. I know God wouldn’t command this, so then what is going on?

“God? God has left the building.” was Zachariah’s smug replay. Oh I am so smiting this son of a Bitch when I get my hands on him.

* * *

Damn it hurt hitting Cas without using any of his power. It was like punching a steel pillar.

I just don’t get how Cas is being this stupid. I don’t understand how he can follow these stupid commands which were obviously not from God.

I don’t know anymore. Should I use my power, but what would that mean for me? I could never go back to Sam then, I could never go back to what was left of my family. I would have to leave it all behind, and for what?

Seems like Cas made the choice instead of me, seeing as he is drawing the angel banishing symbol. He banished Zachariah and told me that Lilith is the last seal. Of course, that’s it! Lilith was the last seal, that’s why he couldn’t remember, because he didn’t know, it must have become the last seal after he cut all contact with Heaven.

When I arrived I was already too late. Sam and Ruby have already killed Lilith. Lucifer was going to rise in front of him. I can’t think… I don’t care anymore.

I busted the doors open and went to kill Ruby. Sam got what I was going to do and took hold of Ruby, making it easier for me to kill her.

But still it wasn’t enough, Lucifer was still coming.

There was light coming from the ground in the middle of the circle Lilith’s blood formed. The blood opened the cage and there was a load of light coming from there. I tried to run, but I couldn’t, Lucifer closed the doors and started laughing in his angelic voice. He was speaking in enochian, and it seems like Lucifer figured out the fact that Dean can hear him without it hurting him.

* * *

Dean couldn’t help looking mesmerizingly at his former lover; he couldn’t help the silent whisper of ‘Beautiful’ that escaped his mouth. He didn’t notice the shocked look of shock on Lucifer’s face.

 Lucifer rose, he rose in all his former glory, shining like the brightest star. The Morning star stood in front of him. You can’t really blame Dean when his breath hitched.

But all that got him was even more unwanted attention as Lucifer’s focus was all on him, he was looking straight in Dean’s eyes. Dean could read the confusion evident in Lucifer’s being. It’s normal to be confused, Dean should feel like a human to him, but there he was staring at him with no pain on his face even after Lucifer spoke. There was a _human_ looking at _him_.

Something in Dean started tugging him closer to Lucifer, closer to his love, so he reached out with his hand, not really realizing what he was doing.

Lucifer’s eyes widened upon seeing Dean’s action, but he was curious. The human felt like a normal human, but at the same time he didn’t. He felt somewhat achingly familiar, but not only that, there was something calling out to him, like it wanted Lucifer to figure it out and come to it. So he reached out. He reached out to that aching feeling that was calling out to him. But before their hands could touch, he saw Dean pull way.

Dean had a pained expression on his face, and the Devil couldn’t help wondering why. He made his way to Dean as Dean backed away in to the closed doors; Sam was already unconscious from the pressure that was Lucifer’s true being.

He stopped when he was an inch in front of Dean, he could smell something akin to fear, but it was more like worry, like he wasn’t even afraid of Lucifer, just worried, probably about that human next to him.

 _“Just what are you?”_ Lucifer spoke in enochian and noticed that Dean did understand him, and he wanted to know why. He wanted to know why this ‘human’ felt so familiar, why something in him was calling out to him.

He wanted to know why his grace wanted to wrap the human and never let go.

He reached his hand out once again and the human turned away, not wanting to face him. Lucifer cupped his cheek and turned him to look at his face. They were barely a breath away, and suddenly, Lucifer had the urge to kiss the human, it took every fiber in his being to stop himself and ask.

 _“Who are you? You can’t be human, you don’t feel all like a human, you feel…you feel familiar.”_ As the words made their way out of his mouth, a single tear slid down Dean’s cheek. A single black and golden tear slid down onto Lucifer’s hand. _“Brother?”_

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun DuN DUN! So tell me what did you think!  
> I'm really happy I finally got to Lucifer and I can't wait to write more, I'll try to make it seem like I'm not rushing things, but I'm terrible at that (obviously).  
> Comment your opinions and I would like to know are there any suggestions to other pairings except Ducifer. Ducifer IS going to be the main pairing, but I can add more. :D


	6. Undecided Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of our dear Luci and Dean, somebody using their grace and so on...

The hand on his cheek was a burning reminder of what he has lost, of what he had and loved long ago. It was making him stop thinking about anything but kissing that beautiful hand, but it was also making him beg his Father to help him and Sam and take them far away from here.

He raised his hand over Lucifer's on his cheek. He leaned in to the touch that he longed for so long. He wasn't thinking anymore. He was just doing it.

 _"You...You are an angel. You have to be. You understand enochian, you can look at me and you know me. And I know you from before too. But your grace...I can't feel it. I can't tell who you are... Brother, show me yourself."_  Lucifer said it in a tone far too soft for The Devil, but it was a tone that Dean was used to hear. It was that tone that made him fall in love and it was that same tone that showed him how much he cared.

Dean didn't want to answer; he was too heartbroken to think of what he was doing, much less what he was saying. So he only said what came naturally to him. As two more tears fell from his closed eyes he whispered a soft "Sorry. I'm so sorry..."

He kept repeating it until Lucifer rose his other hand to his face and wiped his tears away. Dean opened his eyes to look into Lucifer's.

 _”Why, brother?”_ He was going to tell him who he was and why he was sorry, but before he had the chance, he was no longer there.

He was on a plane with his brother, Sam, next to him. Sam was conscious and was looking all kinds of terrified.

"Dean... What happened? I mean I was unconscious for the most of it, but...I saw how you two were _touching_..." Sam looked straight at him with betrayal in his eyes.

"You were telling The Devil that you were sorry, what the hell man?! What were you sorry for?!" Dean didn't know what to do anymore. He can't lose Sam, not right now, not ever...

"Dean I know you aren't telling me something! Answer me Dean!" It was clear on Sam's face that he was pissed, and with a reason. Dean knows it must have been weird seeing him and Lucifer like that, but he can't just tell him everything now... He had to do this. There was no other choice.

"Sammy, I'm sorry... I really am. There will come a day when I can explain everything to you, but today isn't that day." Dean said with remorse as he made up his mind and raised his two fingers on Sam's forehead. "It's all going to be okay, Sammy, just forget about it." He said as he wiped Sam's memories of Lucifer and Dean together. His brother won't know anymore, but at some point it may come back to him, and it might come back to bite Dean in the ass.

* * *

 

 

Sam had woken up minutes before the plane landed. Dean told him how they were one second from passing out from a loud voice of The Devil and then one second later they were in the plane. He told him he had woken up maybe an hour before Sam did.

Sam bought the story with complaints of how much his head hurts and how Dean should have woken him up before. Dean just laughed at him.

* * *

 

When the plane had arrived he called Bobby to pick them up. They were standing awkwardly waiting for Bobby while the passing people gave them strange glances. Sam looked like he had something to say but he was refraining from doing so, so Dean didn't say anything.

When Bobby arrived, Dean once again explained what happened. The rest of the ride to Bobby's was silent.

* * *

 

When they arrived at Bobby's Dean made his way to the panic room. He closed the door with a slam and he threw himself on the bed. He curled up in a tiny ball, allowing himself to think of what had he done. He almost revealed himself to Lucifer, good thing is he didn't, bad thing? Lucifer knows he's an angel, and an angel that knew him too. Not only did he fuck up majorly there but then he had to fuck up royally with using his _grace_ when he choose that it would be easier if Sam forgot about him and Lucifer.

So that means not only does Lucifer know he is an angel, and he is really curious about it, but now Heaven should be aware of his existence. It's not only Heaven, some mighty demons might know too, and some of his most powerful brothers are sure to already know.

So there goes the plan of keeping it all a secret. Soon even his family will know...

So now Dean is stuck between happiness and hell, happiness that he finally saw Lucifer and hell because soon everyone will come for him.

He accepted the blackness that was creeping up on him and fell into a beautiful dream.

* * *

 

Sam and Bobby watched Dean as he went to the panic room; neither went after him or said anything to him. When Dean was gone from their sights Sam had to talk with Bobby.

“I’m sorry Bobby, I didn’t know…” Sam said as he looked down at his own feet, trying to find comfort there.

“You idjit, nothing can be done about that anymore, all you have to think about now is how to make this right.” Bobby answered immediately.

“Now, enough of that; tell me what’s wrong with your brother.” Bobby was worried; the boy didn’t say a word in the car after explaining what happened. He didn’t try to strike a conversation or tell Bobby to play some music, nothing.

“He was awfully quiet.”

“He’s been through a lot, we all have. I’m sure he’s just thinking about stuff…” Sam said but it was visible that he didn’t believe his own words that much.

“Sure he is, but we know that boy. If we leave him alone to think about it too much, he will start to believe this mess is his entire fault.” Sure the words were spoken with a joking tone, but it was sure as hell that they still held some truth in there.

“So what, you want me to check up on him?” Sam said with a small smile.

“Nah, let him rest for know. He sure could use it. Why don’t you tell me what happened before? I haven’t heard your side of the story and I can see you are just itching to explain yourself.”

And so they spoke, Sam told him everything up to point until Dean arrived, he was going to say what happened next but his head started to hurt. He raised his hands and clutched at his head. He could hear Bobby’s concerned voice, but it was a while before the pain stopped.

Once his head stopped hurting, he heard Bobby asking him what was wrong.

“Bobby, my head hurts when I think about what happened.” Now this got both of them confused.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean like I get this sharp jab in my brain when I think about the moments before Lucifer rose.” Sam explained, confusion leaking into his every word.

“I’m sure it’s nothing boy. Cas once said that angel’s true forms were too much for us, so maybe that’s why it hurts? Maybe the brain is associating the memory with a lot of pain so it projects the pain instead of the memory.”

“That… That makes sense I guess… But I can’t shake this feeling like I’m forgetting something.” Sam was still looking confused and Bobby was no different, but Bobby took this as the end of that conversation and took some beer form the fridge. He passed one to Sam and they sat on the couch.

They started to have mindless conversation, not thinking about anything important, just talking…for now.

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? :D  
> Sorry if it didn't happen how you wanted it. ;)  
> Your thoughts?


	7. Archangel Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archangel Gabriel comes forth! Gabe talks with Cas, Sam, Bobby and Dean. Of course, it ends badly... ;D

Cas was trying to visit Dean's dreams for the past few days, but he couldn't even feel Dean much less enter his dreams. This wasn't such a bad thing if no angels can feel Dean, but Cas _really_ needs to ask Dean some questions.

His thinking was interrupted by a flutter of wings from behind him. Before he had the chance to ask who it was and what they wanted, a smug voice rang out.

"Heya there brother, heard you know the Winchester's. We have some history, but I _really_ need to talk to them, and I'm pretty sure you know why." The voice said as it walked over to where Cas was standing.

Cas didn't really need to ask who he was now, the man before him released his grace and looked at him as if he knew what Cas was thinking...well he did, but never mind...

The archangel Gabriel stood before the seraph Castiel, and Castiel understood that Gabriel wants him to lead him to Sam and Dean.

* * *

 

A flutter of wings stopped Sam's and Bobby's talk. Gabriel and Castiel suddenly appeared behind them.

"Cas, what is he doing here?!" Sam said after he overcame his initial shock.

"Who's he?" Bobby asked, mostly to Sam.

"He's the trickster that killed Dean over and over again! Remember what Dean told you about _the Tuesday_..." Bobby made a small 'ooh' and turned to glare at the trickster as well.

"Look, I know we got on the wrong foot, but-"

"Wrong foot?! You murdered my brother, and more than one time!" Sam stood up as he yelled at Gabriel.

"Whoa, easy there tiger." Gabriel says with his hands raised in a sign of surrender. "I'm just here to talk."

"We've come to ask some questions. This so called trickster is Gabriel." Cas said before Sam could yell again.

"Wait... Gabriel? As in _the_ Gabriel? The archangel Gabriel?!" Sam said with disbelief written on his face.

"Yup." Gabriel said, popping the p.

And it was at this point that Sam's version of the holy beings worsened.

"Look bucko, I need to know did you guys see anybody else when Lucifer rose." Gabriel asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"’Anybody else’? What do you mean?"

"I mean anybody." Gabriel shrugged.

"No. There were only me, Ruby and Lilith in the room. Dean arrived after Lilith was dead." Sam said looking at a random wall.

"Well then maybe somebody appeared after that. You know... Maybe they helped you out of there..." Gabriel still held that hopeful expression.

"No man... Look I can't remember anything after Lilith's blood started to open Lucifer's cage. When I try to remember, my head hurts like somebody impaled it." Sam said and sighed at the end, he had to wonder just where all this was heading.

"That is...very odd." Cas said tilting his head to the side.

"Well then, what about Dean? He might know more!" Gabriel's face took on a fierce face still mingling with hopefulness.

"Dean's asleep." Bobby answered curtly.

"We wake him up then!" Gabriel was having none of that, not when he was this close to a lead on his brother.

Sam glared at Gabriel but he noticed the emergency in Gabriel's voice a long time ago so he gave up and led the angels to the panic room.

Inside the panic room laid Dean, sleeping with strange tears in his eyes. When Gabriel saw him, he tried to go inside but to no avail. He couldn't even touch the doors, angel proofed.

"Sam, wake your brother for me. I can't enter the room..." Gabriel said glancing at Sam then at the doors.

Sam said nothing as he opened the doors and made his way to Dean. He gently shook Dean's still form, earning himself a soft groan.

"Sammy?" Came Dean's drowsy reply.

"Dean, Cas and _the archangel Gabriel_ are here to ask some questions." Sam said, still holding Dean's shoulders. 

"Cas? Gabe? Why?" It was clear Dean was still sleepy, but a sloppy grin made its way to his face when he mentioned the names of the angels, one in particular.

"Here to ask about your brother? Which one?" Dean snickered and turned back to sleeping.

Gabriel stood in shock, not only did Dean call him a nickname but he actually knows something.

"Sam! Wake him up, or better yet bring him out!" Sam didn't need to be told anything, he was already shaking Dean, Gabe wasn’t the only one surprised and confused by what Dean said.

Once Dean was awake again, he yawned and stretched. "What's wrong guys? Why the rough wakeup call?"

"Dean, what do you remember of the time when Lucifer raised?" Cas said quietly, but loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean sat at the edge of his bed, hands wiping the sleep from his eyes. Sam was right beside him.

"Not much, bright light, loud voice, then, bum, we're on an airplane." Dean said and grinned.

"You're lying." Both angels said in sync, but Gabriel wasn't done. "A few seconds ago you said we wanted to ask questions about our brother, you asked which one. You know more than you are telling us." Gabriel finished off with a deadly glare which Dean ignored. In fact, Dean didn't look at anybody. He shrugged and muttered a small 'don't know what you're talking about'.

Sam was confused so he voiced it out. "Gabriel, what exactly are you trying to find information about?"

"Our brother, his name is Seraphiel. He went missing a little before Lucifer went and started a war in Heaven. A little after Lucifer came out of his cage; we felt his grace being used. It was used right next to you Sam, so you must have seen _something_." Sam could practically feel the desperation in Gabriel's voice.

"Well too bad, I've got nothing to share with the group." Dean said, still not meeting any of their stares.

"Dean-"

"Don't start with me, Sammy, I’ve got nothing. I didn't see anybody using any angel mojo around us." Dean said with fierceness in his tone.

"Are you sure?" This time it was Cas who has a slightly, dare I say it, hopeful expression.

"Yes, Cas, I'm sure!" Dean stood up.

"Then what did you mean by 'which brother'?" Gabriel made actual quote marks in the air.

"Nothing, now leave me alone." He said and made his way past Gabriel and Castiel. But before he could get away, Gabriel caught his wrist and turned him around. Their faces were close and Gabriel was trying to read Dean's mind or read something from all the emotions brewing in those green eyes. He had to stare hard until he saw regret amidst other emotions. Before Gabriel could say anything, Dean got himself free with a mutter of ‘stupid angels’ and walked away; leaving Gabriel to think what did the Winchester regret about talking to him.

Sam made his way after his brother, telling the angels that he'll handle it. Dean sat next to Bobby, a bear in his hand. Sam took one too and sat next to Dean.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam said looking at Dean.

Dean took a sip and looked at the bottle. "No."

"What's going on with you Dean?" Dean could hear the worry in Sam's voice.

He wanted to tell them, he really did, but now was not the time. What could he say? Hey, Sammy, I'm an angel or, Sorry Gabe for not coming to you or telling you anything. He's not stupid; he knows what that would do to them and him.

For a second he wanted Lucifer by his side to advise him on what should he do, his lover was always good at that. He started to poke the mating mark on his grace, it was subtle but I guess it was enough of an opening for Lucifer to feel, seeing as Dean had to clutch his stomach and brace himself as pain and pleasure washed over his grace. He wanted to scream, it hurt when Lucifer tugged at the bond so hard, trying to find his mate again, but it felt good feeling Lucifer again.

He shut the link off and started to calm himself. After he calmed down he could feel Sam's hands on his back and he could hear his worried voice. He felt Cas' and Gabe's worried gaze on him from behind and Bobby's next to him.

Once again Dean wished Lucifer was by his side, he couldn't do this on his own.

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts; it's always lovely to hear what you guys think about it!  
> Till next time! <3


	8. Lovers from long ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Luci and Gabe! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I wrote this and hadn't even looked at what I wrote........   
> Let's pray to God that I wrote what I wanted to write! :D

Lucifer was sure he felt Seraphiel open his link, now he was even surer than ever that his love lives, but now it also hurts more because he was alive all this time and hadn't spoken to him. Even when he was in the cage, the least his mate could do was leave their link open or...or try to sooth him through their link. The least he could have done was let Lucifer feel his presence, but he didn't, and Lucifer wanted to know why.

Does Seraphiel not love him anymore? Is it because he rebelled? No, Seraphiel was gone even before the rebellion started.

Lucifer wants to know what happened to his lover, he wants him back, and he will get him back by _any_ means necessary.

* * *

 

After Dean's so called ‘panic attack’ Sam decided to drop the subject of what Dean was hiding. Seeing Dean like that made even Gabe drop the subject, but he was still suspicious of Dean hiding something.

After the 'attack' Dean went back to the panic room with booze as his comfort.

 

This is the point where everything should be fine, right? But no, it was not. After Lucifer got out, Sam started to hallucinate. Sam didn't sleep properly seeing as the Devil was trying to win him over.

He could ignore anything the Devil said but this one sentence.

“You know, he’s not really your brother.” Lucifer was standing facing the corridor to the panic room.

Sam’s head shot up and he looked at Lucifer, he couldn’t stop himself from asking. “What do you mean by that?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Lucifer faked surprise, “Well, I guess I’m not surprised. You people think you know somebody so much, but in reality you know nothing. Hey, Sam, why don’t you go ask Dean who he really is? Bet that would make him think.” He grinned and disappeared, leaving Sam with a little bug in his head.

_‘He’s not my brother? Like I’m going to listen to the Devil of all people…angels, whatever.’_

 

* * *

 

Gabe was getting restless; he was close to finding his brother, and now nothing. He spent so long searching for his brother, _so long_ …

He had a plan, a plan not that smart but what can he do?

He had to find Lucifer; Lucifer has to know something about Seraphiel. Now all he had to do was meet up with Lucifer, which should be easy, if only he could do it without somebody finding out… He’s an archangel, he’s got this.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long after Gabe’s _truly_ thought-out plan that Lucifer received a bloody demon with an address written on his chest. The address was in Georgia, a cinema to be specific…

 _‘Really Gabe, really?’_ Lucifer thought as a small smile formed on his lips. Gabe was always a trickster and a funny, lovable little brother to Luce. _(A/N: I’m so not sorry. I had the chance, and I grabbed it! :D)_

Meeting him was something Lucifer would surely enjoy.

* * *

 

Sitting inside the cinema was Gabriel, waiting for Lucifer while watching a random comedy.

Gabe didn’t say anything when Luce was making his way to him. Only after Luce took the seat next to Gabe did he start to talk.

“So…brother, we haven’t seen each other in a long time.” He said awkwardly with a small grin facing Luce.

“We haven’t had we? Last time I saw you, my lover was still beside me.” Lucifer responded with a grin of his own.

“Yeah…Yeah, nice times…” I mean don’t blame them; the awkwardness was bound to happen. Here sat two brothers, one an archangel and one a devil, they hadn’t seen each other since the rebellion and what? You expect everything to go smoothly? Like them holding hands and hopping around a field of flowers? Yeah right… Except…no, no, we are having none of that. Gabe, stop imagining Luce in a tutu with flowers…Gabe! Back to the topic……

“About that… Seraphiel, do you know where he is?” Gabe said and looked hopefully in Lucifer’s eyes.

“I was hoping you would know…” Luce said and sighted. “I felt his grace being used a little after that angel disappeared with my true vessel, but after that it was silent, except yesterday…I felt him slightly open the link and poke it.” Luce smiled slightly; his face took on a very heartbroken feel. “Just like he would do before, but before I could do anything but pull on the link; he shut me off again… I’m sure that had to hurt him… Shutting me off while I was tugging on it, would hurt like hell…” Luce trailed off as he faced the movie playing on the wall.

 

“Wait, wait and backtrack here, an angel? What angel took Sam?” Gabe had more questions, but he had to know this.

“That fellow who calls himself his brother, what was his name, again?” Luce said looking at Gabe.

“…Dean?” Gabe said barely above a whisper, he looked truthfully shocked at this.

“Yes, that’s him. What, you didn’t know?” Luce looks at him in mock surprise. “Well at least I’m not the only one he’s hiding from. You see, I want you to talk to him, make him meet me. Last time we saw each other, he apologized and I want to know why. I know he knows me even before the fall, but I can’t tell who he is…” Luce once again trailed off.

Gabe was silent; he couldn’t get over the fact that Dean of all people is an angel.

“Dean? An angel? That’s ridiculous… How…how do you know?”

“Like I said, he looked at me when I rose, he knew what I was saying and if that wasn’t enough, he apologized to me, seems to me like he knows me, and I want to know who he is. I need to know my friends and foes.” Lucifer didn’t mean that last sentence to Gabe; he knows how Gabe feels about all this. “Anyways, as I was saying, I want to meet him.”

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this didn't go how you guys wanted it to go. XD  
> Be sure to leave me your opinion, they might just change what happens. :3


	9. My friend, the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three angels walk up to an angel, a demon rescues the said angel. *shrugs*

And meet him he did. Maybe it wasn’t such a smart idea for Gabriel to bring the Devil to Dean’s doorstep, but he can’t deny he wants to know what was going on as well, Dean as an angel? He so totally had to see that shit…

So here they were, standing awkwardly in front of the door. They could go inside, but that would be a bad idea, so they decided on telling Cas to bring Dean outside to talk. And Cas did so.

In just a matter of seconds, Lucifer would meet Dean and probably get his answers. This is good for Gabe too though, because if Dean is an angel than that means he had to have seen Seraphiel somewhere or felt his use of grace near them.

While Gabriel was thinking about pros and cons of doing this, the door creaked and soon their sight was filled with Cas and behind him, Dean.

Dean didn’t take their presence well; in fact his face went alarmingly quick in to guarded panic. Still, Gabe couldn’t back down now.

“Brother, I see you are well.” Lucifer said and he stepped forward, closer to Dean, while Dean took a step back, effectively slamming his back against the closed front door, which only made Lucifer gain a sadistic grin.

“There’s no need to be afraid, Dean, we just want to talk.” Lucifer took another step forward, Gabriel right beside him and Castiel stood unmoving from his position next to Dean.

 

Dean could practically hear alarm bells ringing in his head, he had to get away.

 

“You see, I know you know who I am, that’s why I’d like to know who you are.” Lucifer motioned at himself then at Dean. “Fair trade right?”

Dean still didn’t answer.

“Look, Dean-o, we know you are an angel, so what we want to know is who are you? What is your goal and whose side are you on? How long have you been inside Dean?” This time it was Gabriel who spoke up, he was getting impatient. He couldn’t believe he had missed the fact that an angel possessed Dean without anyone noticing, for how long?

“That’s a lot of questions, too bad there are no answers.” Dean finally spoke, finding Lucifer’s fierce gaze.

The two stared in each other’s eyes for a long time until Dean felt three graces approach his ‘soul’, trying to unlock Dean’s grace. Now this was a right time to panic, sure, Dean had a way to escape this without using his grace, but it meant calling up a friend, and it’ll take a while more for him to locate Dean’s exact location. During Gabe’s speech, Dean was able to send one number to his number six on speed dial.

The number wasn’t the important part, but the message it represented was. This was a deal he and his friend had. When they were in trouble, they would sent each other a specific number for a specific situation, this time Dean had to sent a number 10, it meant things were really bad and he needed to bail, _now_.

 

Either his friend was waiting to get to him in the most dramatic point of this gang up or that was his luck. Just a second longer and the lock he put on his grace would have been broken by the angels constant probing. Turns out, luck was on his side for now. Just as Lucifer was about to finally break the lock, Dean’s friend appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sorry boys, I’ll be borrowing this one.” Was the only thing Dean’s old friend said as they both disappeared, leaving just in time to hear “Damn it.” “Stop!” and alike.

 

“Took you long enough, a second later and they would have figured it all out!” Dean yelled facing his friend.

“Well then, buttercup, aren’t you glad to see me just in time?” Dean’s friend said with a grin. He made his way through the house he brought Dean in. “You know where your room is. Nobody but me touched it, I made sure of it.  I drew the symbols you told me to ward us both so the house is off radar to everything.”

“Thanks a lot, Crowley, means a lot, and yea, I am glad to see you.” Dean said as he pated the man’s shoulders; there was no sarcasm in his voice.

“How about we continue where we left off the last time?” Crowley said as he stepped closer to Dean. He grabbed ends of Dean’s shirt and lifted it over the angel’s head. He puts his hand on Dean’s chest and looks up into his eyes; Crowley’s grin was obviously infectious.

“Why don’t we?”

* * *

 

The three angels stood in quiet, still trying to process that a _demon_ came and took the angel just when they were _this close_ to breaking his grace free...!

Lucifer was pissed beyond words and he upped and disappeared.

Before Cas or Gabe could say a word, Sam opened the doors.

“Cas, where’s Dean? Oh, hey Gabe…” Sam asked with a worried smile.

Cas had a troubled expression so Gabe decided to help. “He got pissed at us so he went for a ride, took his baby and didn’t look back. Sorry, we must have made him very pissed.” Gabe said while he scratched the back of his head.

 Sam frowned but referred from responding, he went back into the house, slamming the front door in the process.

“So, what now?” Gabe looks at Cas.

“I’m needed in Heaven.” And Cas is gone… _Super, great chat Cas!_

And so Gabe was left alone, Dean was gone and they still didn’t get their answers.

 

But hey, at least now Gabe can solve one mystery! How can Dean get in the panic room? The thought brought him in front of the room’s doors. The doors were opened, to Gabriel’s luck; he could peak inside it like this. He was looking for a symbol, different than others and it should be obvious. But with all the symbols for protection overlapping each other, it might prove to be a little difficult. From where he stood, Gabriel could see most of the room, except the wall where the door stood, obviously. It was frustrating how he couldn’t find one simple symbol. He was about to give up until his sight fell a little above the pillow on the bed. There stood a symbol not like any other in the room. The symbol was familiar and Gabriel recognized it without even needing to think about it.

“Brother.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but it contained all of the happiness he felt.

 

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Comment your thoughts; let me hear your opinions! :3


	10. The Symbol of my Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel found a symbol of his brother and he acts upon his discovery.  
> Enjoy! :3

There was no mistaking it; this was the symbol of his brother, of Seraphiel. When an angel is created, God bestows upon them a symbol that is their own. Their blades and swords carry their symbols, and even their armors. Every angel has their own symbol, so of course Gabriel was sure that this is his brother’s symbol. Now he had to be careful, he doesn't want to get to Seraphiel's bad side so he has to talk to him first.

Seeing as he can't spot any other angel symbol, Gabriel is almost fully certian that Dean is Seraphiel. While that doesn't explain why he is hiding and running away from them, it does explain how he knows Gabe and Luce.

So that leaves Gabriel with only one choice, he called out to Sam, a brilliant plan in his mind.

* * *

 

"So, what do you plan to do about your other brothers?" Crowley said from his seat across Dean.

"I don't know." Dean sighed and held his head in his arms. "I can't just tell them..."

"You mean you can't tell Lucifer." He smirked and Dean groaned.

"Yeah, what am I suppose to tell him? What about the apocalypse? Let's not forget that Sam is his vessel. I can't sacrifice Sam to have Luce..." Dean's face was strangled with pain.

"About that..." Crowley smiled. 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't until next morning that Dean returned home. Sam and Bobby asked him many questions about what happened to which Dean responded with "Angels are dicks man."

 

The rest of the day was spent on a small case involving a vamp. It was a quick hunt, not important for mentioning. After the case was done they still had enough time to get back to Bobby's. They drank a beer and talked for a while. Dean was happy, they were a family. That thought brought Dean to remember his angelic brethren so he chose to turn in to sleep for the day. He entered the panic room and went to the bed.

This time, unlike before, he couldn't stop the tears. The golden black tears slid from his golden eyes as he wept for his loss. In the quiet of the room the only sounds were a few sniffs from the weeping angel.

His thoughts were disordered. The talk with Crowley was on his mind, but should he do it? He is the only one who can do it except God... But, how will Sam react? How should he break the news to Luce, Gabe and Cas, and what about Michael and the rest of the angels? What can he tell them? That he's sorry that he failed them? He doesn't think he could live after he sees the disappointment in their eyes.

But he still had to try what Crowley had in mind, right? The only problem with that is that he needs Lucifer's permission... Guess it is necessary for them to talk...huh?

Dean still stayed in bed, starring at the ceiling like it had all the answers in the world. He should ask _him_ but he can already guess that _he_ wouldn’t say anything to help Dean’s case, so he was stuck to actually deciding on his own.

It’s not the first time, but it’s certainly the first time on something this big.

He’s sure he doesn’t want the apocalypse to happen, but he’s also sure he wants to be by Lucifer’s side.

He has to decide what to do, and he has to do it fast. 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer sat all alone in a place far away from home, that is what he would have said if he knew where home was.

He knows his brothers and sisters hate him, they are not like Gabe. He knows and yet he dared to hope that Dean would be one of the angels who love him.

He couldn't stop the hope from brewing from within when he saw those impossibly clear green eyes swell in happiness when they came upon him.

He couldn't stop the hope that the love he felt from the man and the familiarity calling out to him meant he was his long lost lover. He knows how stupid it was to hope for that, he knows.

He also knows that he should not hope to find Seraphiel, he shouldn't, but he does. There is something in him, telling him that they will be together soon, and he can't help believing it.

As he said before, he will have his lover back, and _nothing_ is going to stop him.

But not only was there hope brewing inside him, there was this anger too. How dare that angel run away from him! He surely knows Lucifer’s greatness, and yet he dares?! It was angering to know that some angel thought he could get away from Lucifer, and that demon, how dare he? Lucifer will make sure that demon doesn’t see a light of a day again, and he had just the right plan for it. Sam will be just right for this kind of a thing.

* * *

 

 

Gabe had a plan. He will talk to Dean and find out about what happened, and after that, he’ll help Lucifer and Seraphiel get back together.

Easy, right? Wrong. Seraphiel is known for obeying Father’s orders, he’s also known for his stubbornness and righteousness.

Well, he still had to try… Good luck to him!

 

With a plan in hand, Gabe appeared in front of the panic room. Dean was still in his bed, not noticing the trespasser.

“Brother.” Gabriel said to get Dean’s attention, and get it he did. Dean’s head snapped to face him sharply.

“What are you doing here?” Dean said with wariness in his voice. Dean was fairly confident about this conversation. Gabriel couldn’t enter the room and so, Dean had control over the conversation. Of course that control will shatter in a matter of seconds.

“I came here to talk to you.” Gabriel said with a smile.

“I have nothing to say to you, leave.” It hurt Dean to say that to his brother, so he turned his head away while saying it. Gabriel must have noticed it as his smile got brighter.

“We have to talk.” He said and started to enter the room. Upon his first step, Dean’s eyes went impossibly wide; he shook slightly as he understood.

“H-how?” He stuttered in disbelief.

Gabriel smiled and crowded Dean on his bed. Dean was leaning against the wall and Gabriel had his hands on either side of Dean’s head.

“No more running, Seri.” Gabriel grinned and a small tear made its way past his golden eyes.

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People! People! I am proud to announce that next chapter is the chapter you all have been waiting for!  
> Tell me what you think of this!


	11. My fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's talk with Dean and an unexpected turn off events. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry I didn't get to update yesterday! My brother was studying on the computer (he has a test today) so I couldn't get to it... XD

“No more running, Seri.” Gabriel grinned and a small tear made its way past his golden eyes.

Without thinking about it, Dean reached out and wiped the tear off. Gabriel looked at him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “I was looking for you. All these years, I never stopped.” Gabriel said with pain in his voice. Dean’s breath caught in his throat.

“I’m… I’m so sorry Gabriel.” Dean returned the hug.

“Why did you leave us?” Gabriel said into Dean’s shoulder where he was resting his head.

Even though they aren’t crushing each other anymore, they still aren’t letting go. It’s been such a long time since the last time they hugged or talked, they both missed the feeling.

“I didn’t mean to… Like you suggested that night, I went to speak to Father, He… He had other plans than me choosing sides. I was with Him and his old friend… We watched over the fight… There were so many times I wanted to run to help you guys. When I saw that angel almost kill you, I thanked everything and anything in the universe when Michael stepped in and helped you. When Michael threw Lucifer in the pit… I lost it… I was bound by chains even before the battle began… I couldn’t get free… I couldn’t do anything more than watch my little brothers die over and over again!” Dean said as he clutched to Gabriel desperately.

“Shhh… Shh… Seri, it’s alright now, we are together again! It’s going to be like the good old times. We’ll solve everything out, calm down.” Gabriel said as he petted Dean’s hair to calm the angel down. Unlike other angels who came for comfort to Dean, Gabriel was one of the few who came to comfort the angel.

Only when Dean’s small trembling stopped did Gabriel ask: “What about Lucifer?”

Dean’s response was instant; he clutched tighter, and made a pained noise. “I want to be by his side again, but-“

“No more buts Seri, from now on, you will do what you want, not what Dad told you to do.”

“But-“

“I said no more! Seri, even back in Heaven you only ever listened to Father, you never did anything for yourself. Even when you had free time and free will, you helped others instead of yourself.” Gabriel never stopped caressing his brother. “I think even Father would agree with me on this one, it’s time to do what you want Seri.” He pulled Dean back to look at his face. It was smudged with tears; Gabriel wiped his tears away and pulled at his lips, forming a small smile on his lips. “Come on, smile, it’s all going to be okay.”

 He probably shouldn’t have said it. It always crumbles down like that.

As the words left his mouth, Dean tilted his head, his eyes clouded over. At first Gabriel was confused, but then he figured it out Dean was getting a prayer, and that shouldn’t be as surprising as it is to Gabriel, but he can’t help it. Dean’s face contorted in rage and fear before he snapped out of it.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Gabriel said, still holding Dean in his arms.

“Crowley, my friend… He’s dying… Or at least he will die unless I stop Sam and Lucifer… What is Sam doing with Lucifer?!” Dean looked shaken up by the news.

“Calm down. Let’s go there and see what’s going on. Oh, and you are so telling me what is up with that Crowley fellow. A demon is your friend? You got explaining to do mister!” He said, but there was only amusement in his voice. Before Gabriel took after Dean, he sent a call for Cas, thinking Castiel should be a part of this too.

* * *

  

Like a lightning strike, Dean appeared in front of Lucifer and Sam. His eyes went wide as he saw his brothers, both Lucifer and Sam. Crowley went to stand but he was heavily injured, he was lying near Lucifer’s feet.

 

"What have you done?" Dean asked the question to both Sam and Lucifer. Gabriel and Cas arrived at the scene before either of the brothers responded.

"This is great! Why don't we tell your whole family all your secrets, huh, brother? What do you say?" Lucifer was wearing a shit-eating grin to match all grins. He felt quite proud of himself. This would teach the lowly angel to listen to Lucifer next time.

 

Gabriel turned to Lucifer. "Brother, you don't want to do this."

 

 Lucifer turned and looked at Gabriel, he noted the worry on Gabriel's face, but that wouldn't stop him. "This brother of ours needs to be thought a lesson." He grinned as he spoke. He lifted the demon by his neck, enjoying the pained expression he was showing. He started to crush his wind pipe, little by little.

                                                                                                      

"D-Dean, h-hel-p!" Crowley barely chocked out as his eyes found Dean's. Dean made a move to save Crowley, but Sam stood in front of him.

“Who are you?! What have you done to my brother?!” Sam yelled at Dean.

“Sammy, listen to me-“

“Don’t call me that! You aren’t Dean. Get out of him!” Sam cut off Dean’s explanation with hatred in his voice.

Dean was on the verge of a break down. His brother, Sam, is looking at him like he's just one of the poor bastards that get possessed by a winged dick; he’s looking at him with hate in his eyes. His friend is getting chocked to death by his lover who is sending him death glares. Sure the said lover doesn't know that he is Seraphiel, but it still hurts nevertheless.

 

"This is me Sam! And all this,” he motioned around them “this is my entire fault..." Dean said with a shaky voice. "Because I hesitated, because I was unsure, because I was afraid! Because I am afraid! Because I don't know what do to, because my entire choices end with losing someone, and I can't lose any off you...”

A tear flowed, golden mixing with black, and as it showed, Lucifer's eyes widened, Gabriel looked equally sad as Dean, and Cas was doing everything he could not to run to Dean. Sam? Sam looked guilty as well as confused. He felt bad for thinking Dean was possessed, but he also knew Dean would have never said yes to an angel. So what now? Is this Dean or? Is he even an angel or some hind of a… a monster? Sam didn’t know. How is he to know? If this is Dean, then he has some extreme explaining to do…

 

A hand on his eyes took him away from his thinking. "What?!"

"Don’t look or you'll lose your eyes." Cas said as he held a hand over Sam's eyes. He looked back at Dean; his grace is starting to leak out of the demonic and angelic bindings. His emotions are everywhere.

"If I lost you again, I don't think I could handle it again, hell I’m still not handling the first time I lost you..." Dean wailed. Lucifer's grip on Crowley loosened.

Crowley took the chance and disappeared before Dean's grace could possibly harm him.

 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry! If only I hadn't hesitated back then, if only I went with you, if only I had done what I wanted to do, than it would have never come to this!" Dean continued laying his heart bare in front of his lover. As the bindings on his grace weakened, his wings started to form. The three angels gasped in unison. Lucifer appeared in front of Dean, holding his head in his hands. "Seraphiel..." Dean held his eyes closed, he didn't want to look at Lucifer's face, he was afraid of what emotion he'll find on it.

“My precious…” Dean practically felt the words on his lips before Lucifer slammed them at his own.

Their lips met in a hurry but Lucifer still held all the gentleness as he coaxed Dean into responding. Dean was shocked; he’d have expected something like a slap or a hit not a sweet kiss. Lucifer almost gave up, thinking that maybe Seraphiel doesn’t love him anymore, but then Dean responded. He kissed back with tears falling for all the different reasons now.

The kiss wasn’t long as many they had, but it was a desperate show of how much they missed each other. Lucifer leaned his forehead on Dean’s, a small smile on his lips as he said his lovers name with all his devotion.

“Seri.” Dean opened his eyes; he clasped his hands over Lucifer’s on his face. They looked at each other for a while, showing all their emotion in their eyes before Lucifer pulled him in a long overdue hug. “I’m never letting you go.”[  
](https://www.facebook.com/messages/100000367884299)

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what did you think! I hope you liked it. :3


	12. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Explanations. What more to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but at least there are two chapters today!

The hug lasted a long time before Dean voiced it out. “You’re going to have let go of me at some point…” There was a small smile on his lips while Lucifer’s lips turned into a pout.

“Never.” Lucifer whispered in his neck as he hugged tighter.

“Luce…” Dean hugged back harder. “My wings… I-“

“I know, but they can’t hurt me.” Lucifer’s hand reached out to the forming wings. He glided his hand through the feathers going for the weak spots immediately. Dean moaned in Lucifer’s neck at the feeling.

“I see one think hasn’t changed.” Luce said with a smirk which Dean felt on his shoulder.

“Luce-…Sam-…” Dean couldn’t form proper sentences as Lucifer continued attacking all his sweet spots.

“I took care of that…” Gabe said awkwardly. “Sorry to interrupt the lovers’ reunion, but you guys have to talk about the past. I know you Seri, you don’t like to talk about your feelings; you never did, but now you’re worse. And you Luce, you get mad real fast, you let your pride take control over what you’re feeling, so if it was left to you two, you guys wouldn’t even talk about it.” Gabe knew he was probably hurrying things along a tad too fast, but he can’t help it. Even though he knows what happened, Seri didn’t tell him everything. And he wants to see the former lovers together again, happy and in love. He always felt happy when he saw the two together. He always played the cupid when the two got into an argument, now was not any different.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Luce said, sounding a bit angry.

“Look man, I know you two. It would eat you up inside until you can’t stop your next words. You remember that one time you saw Seri with Mika. You were dying to ask about what they were doing all alone, but you didn’t, and it led to a big misunderstanding and then-“

“Okay! Okay, I got your point.” Luce interrupted Gabe, not wanting to listen to that embarrassing story again. But he was also hesitant when he looked back at Dean. Dean had let go of him while Gabe talked, he was standing close, but not close enough.

Gabe and Luce both waited for Dean to speak up. They know he heard Gabe’s words and he above all others understands why there shouldn’t be any misunderstandings here.

“Gabe is right; I need to clear everything up. I don’t want you to think I left you or...or that I don’t love you. And I owe it to you guys…” Dean said as he looked into Lucifer’s eyes. He could read the worry and the message in them ‘We don’t have to do this now.’, but his own told him that it was okay. Now was a good time as any and it would be better to get it off his chest.

“Right, yeah… Well I guess I should start at the beginning…” Dean said as he scratched the back of his neck.

* * *

//A.N.-The story will be explained in a flashback for more details! :D//

 

“What do you want to do?” Lucifer asked Seraphiel.

“What should I do?” Seraphiel said as he turned to face Lucifer.

“That’s not what I asked. Baby, you know I don’t want you troubled… If you can’t decide, well then don’t.” Lucifer said as he took Seraphiel’s hand in his own. “This is my mess; you don’t have to clean after me.”

“But I want to be beside you. I don’t want you to go through it all alone… I…” Seraphiel trailed off as he thought of all the other times they had this conversation. He just couldn’t decide. Of course, he wanted to go and help Lucifer, but can he? His duty is to watch over all of Heaven, not destroy it and kill his brethren…

“I know. You have lived protecting this place for such a long time… I know you, and I know you can’t do anything that Father hasn’t approved.” Lucifer sighed; he caressed Seraphiel’s hand with his thumb. “It’s okay, we are okay. After this…I…Will you…Will we still be together?” Lucifer’s eyes gained a new found sadness. He has been thinking about what he has done a lot, and while he doesn’t regret his actions, he does regret that it might mean him and Seraphiel will never see each other again… He doesn’t want that, but it’s too late now…

“Don’t say that. Of course we will still be together; I can’t imagine a life without you…” Seraphiel gripped Lucifer’s hand tighter. They heard voices and it meant Lucifer had to go.

“I will find you when this is all over.” Lucifer said as he pressed a kiss to Seraphiel’s lips.

“I’ll wait for you.” Seraphiel said and Lucifer nodded before he disappeared.

Seraphiel soon took off to his private piece of Heaven. _‘You are a laugh you know. Even though you can’t live without him, you can’t fight with him? Some unknown angels shouldn’t even be a priority to helping Lucifer!’_ Seraphiel thought as his sides warred inside him. As much as his righteousness is a gift, it is a curse. Unlike any other angel, Seraphiel was made special. He was made with a mixed grace. It wasn’t a mistake that he was created like that, no, like some people say, God let’s evil for the greater good. And for that greater good, God created the only angel who was evil and good _at the same time_. His black parts of grace were not thought of evil though, because they were mixed in with his grace, his brothers called him righteous. He was the only one who could decide what the best to do was, and so soon he became the Righteous Angel and a big brother to all. He didn’t mind it, because his graces were usually in harmony. His black grace never warred against the golden one, never like it did now. It was screaming in his head how much he was failing his lover now, but his golden side is trying to comfort them both, telling him it is for the best, that if he got involved, there will be a lot of casualties. Seraphiel sat down on his bed made of feathers and gripped his head in pain. The voices were getting painful.

“Brother, if it brings you this much pain, you should just ask Father about your next step.” Gabriel’s voice reached his ears. He could feel his hands on his scalp, petting his hair and trying to relax him.

“But what if he tells me to kill him? I could never do that…” Seraphiel leaned into Gabriel’s form.

“He would never do that to you.” Gabriel continued to pet Seraphiel’s head. They stayed like that for a while before Seraphiel choose to see God. He appeared in front of his Father and asked for His Word.

But it didn’t go as any of them thought it would…

Father thanked him that he came to Him, but He also apologized. Seraphiel didn’t know for what, but he would find out soon, and he would not like it one bit.

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like these two chapters that much, but before I can write about anything else, I need Luce and Gabe to know this stuff that happened... Bare with me. :D


	13. Chains and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's past and his meeting with somebody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still at the flashback...

His Words summoned golden chains. They made their way to his arms and legs and even to his neck. He was pulled down into a kneeling position as they both disappeared from that place. Here they were nowhere; there was nothing besides moving pictures surrounding them. Next to Him stood His old friend Death, they both looked at him apologetically, as if they don’t want this to happen either.

Seraphiel was panicking. His eyes have widened impossibly wide as he took in the moving pictures. They were scenes of the starting battle. And it was then that he understood why God had apologized.

He screamed, begged them not to do this, to let him go, to let him stop this. He told them there was still time to stop it, but neither said anything, neither moved. They just stood and watched. And Seraphiel had no choice but to do the same.

\------------------------------------

It was during the battle that his dark grace called him out on his mistake, telling him this was all his fault, how he was foolish to trust God, and this time, the first time in forever, the golden grace made no response.

\------------------------------------

There was already a steady stream of tears flowing down Seraphiel’s face as he saw many of his brothers and sisters die, and all he did was watch. Then it happened. Gabriel was out in the battlefield, he was looking for Lucifer to inform him that Seraphiel was nowhere to be found, but before he got even close, an angel attacked him. Seraphiel’s hearth quickened as fear settled in him. He might see his kind brother die. He started to trash around in his chains, screaming for something, anything to help his little brother, to keep him safe. And when his throat died on him, he saw Michael in all his glory come to rescue Gabriel from a deadly sneak attack to his back. Michael and Gabriel talked for a while, he informed Michael that he will go and search for Seraphiel. Michael was telling Gabriel to stay and fight with him, but Gabriel told him that if he was fighting for anybody, it would be either for Seri or Luce, the response angered Michael. He pushed his brother and told him to never come back unless he found Seraphiel, because Seraphiel was the only one who would defend him from Michael’s blade. And he ran, he never looked back, and Seraphiel was never this grateful in his life. But his gratefulness died as he saw the lone tear on Michael’s cheek.

\------------------------------------

The battle was coming to an end, it was the finales. Lucifer and Michael stood across each other, glaring all the while. They told each other to stop the foolishness, but neither listened. And so they fought.

\------------------------------------

It was when Michael threw Lucifer in the pit that Seraphiel screamed the loudest. And it was then that his harmony was disrupted.

“It’s going to be over soon. And when it is, you’ll see. You’ll see everything and nothing. Everything is going to be alright, but nothing will ever be the same.” Death told him as he tried to sooth the broken hearth. The only response that got was a hollow scream that promised death to all that heard it, a scream that sent shivers deep in anyone’s soul.

It was then that the creature that was once known as the most beautiful and righteous angel cased to be what it was… But if the angel remembered this scene or he chooses to keep quiet about it, was another thing entirely.

* * *

 

It was quiet when Dean finished telling them what had happened during the war. The two angels were left gaping in pain as they tried to understand just how much did their brother suffer.

“After the war…” Dean continued his story, his voice cracking a bit, but no one voiced it out.

* * *

 

When Seraphiel had regained his senses there was nobody around him. He was alone. _‘You’ve really done it this time.’_ The blackness in him whispered and the golden grace final decided to chipper in. _‘We have to help him.’_ They all knew who it was talking about and no one disagreed.

Only when he stood up did he feel the pain in his body and the chains still on him. Strangely, he didn’t feel much but annoyance at the things. As he was pulling the chains, a door opened and filled the darkness of the room with bright light.

“I see you’ve calmed down.” A voice said as the owner snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared alongside with the pain. The man in front of him was Death.

“It’s been a long time since your harmony came back…” Death stood above him, offering him a hand to stand up once again. When had he fallen? He took the hand gladly as Death led him out of the room.

“We haven’t talked in a long time.” Death said with a kind smile. Death and he have been friends from the moment they saw each other. Death liked him because he was different, and Seraphiel liked him because he was awesome. But Seraphiel isn’t allowed to go outside of Heaven grounds unless instructed by God, and Death is busy so they hadn’t met lately.

 

Death stopped when they reached a television of some sorts? It was playing a video…Over and over… It was of the time Seraphiel went mad…

“I warned you when we met. I warned you this could happen, and I also warned you not to trust God that much…” Seraphiel’s eyes were wide; he couldn’t believe what he had become… But Death’s words did reach him.

“You know I can’t do that.” Seraphiel said as he trailed off, suddenly he remembered.

“Lucifer, I have to go save him.” Seraphiel walked away. Death appeared in front of him, stopping him from moving. “It’s too late. God has told me to keep you away from him.”

Seraphiel’s whole body shook with fear he just gained. **_‘I will never see him again?’_** The graces joined him in perfect symphony.

“Calm down. You will see him, just wait, the time will come.” Death put a calming hand on his shoulder. “Now then, I have a task for you.”

* * *

 

It's been years since Death asked him for a favor. He was always with him, everyday… He helped with reaping, maintaining order, but little did he know that no other angel knew where he was. Amongst others he was nicknamed the Angel of Death or the Dark Angel. It was like a slap in the face being called that, it felt like an insult to his other nicknames, but he never voiced it out. He was never let out of Death’s sight, he knew that if Seri had a chance, he would run to Lucifer’s side, and he wasn’t wrong.

Today was a rear chance when Death didn’t follow him, in fact, Death told him to make his human vessel and go to Earth. Upon asking why, the answer he got was a chuckle and ‘to see what it’s like’. And he did just that.

He never did hate the humans; he just hadn’t felt anything about them. He hadn’t known them so why would he judge them.

Walking the roads of a beautiful village, Seraphiel took in the stares he was receiving. Does his vessel look weird? Seraphiel just made what he thought resembled him the most but he did but a charm so that every supernatural being will not see his true face, which still left humans to see his beauty. He has had enough with the stares so he decided to get an answer to his question.

He looked around for a while before he noticed a boy sitting on a wooden piece on the ground, what had Death called it? Bench, right, the boy was sitting on the bench, and he too was looking at him.

Seraphiel sat next to the boy, the boy’s eyes never leaving his body.

“Why is everybody staring at me?” Seraphiel asked the boy.

“Are you kidding me? Have you never seen yourself? You’re drop dead gorgeous!” Seraphiel looked confused at the boy’s words.

“Drop dead? I don’t want anyone to die…” Now it was the boy’s turn to look confused, he broke out in laughter leaving Seraphiel even more confused which the boy noticed.

“Wait, you are serious?” Seraphiel nodded. “No man, it’s a phrase; it just means you are really beautiful.” The angel made a small ‘ooh’ sound and tilted his head in thought.

“You are not from around here are you?” The boy asked him. The angel shook his head and asked him how he knew to which the boy chuckled, saying it was pretty obvious.

“What’s your name?” The angel asked the boy.

“Fergus Roderick MacLeod, at your service, may I know your name?” The boy said with interest in his eyes.

“Seraphiel, my name is Seraphiel.”

 

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least we get to a fun part on how Crowley and Dean met. :D  
> You know, I don't even know what I'm writing, might be because I wrote this at 11pm...   
> Well anyways, I didn't upload sooner because of a test. XD I hope these chapters are okay...  
> Tell me what you thought and what you want to happen after Dean has told his story.   
> Angst, smut, fluff?


	14. Crowley and Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they got their names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapters! :D :D

“That’s a weird name, and long.” The boy, Fergus said.

“Well, yours is too…”The angel said as he laughed along with the boy.

Seraphiel spent the rest of the day talking to the boy. The boy told him about his mother and how she left him, he told him he is a witch just like her, but would prefer to be called a warlock. He said it sounds better.

They talked a lot and Seraphiel noticed that the boy didn’t like to say his name as much as he didn’t want to be called Fergus. He told him that he should change his name if he hates it so much. Seraphiel said it as a joke; he didn’t think the boy would take him seriously. The boy gained a spark in his eyes Seraphiel didn’t see before. He was really excited by the prospect.

He was almost jumping in one place as his words left him. “Then give me a name!” It was a funny sight to behold, and Seraphiel took him seriously. The boy told him he wanted to be named by something heroic or something that would sound like a warrior, but he also wanted a dark tone to it all. It took them a while and a lot of research, but they managed to find a name Seraphiel wanted to name the boy. Descendant of the hardy warrior or a hard hero, Crowley, and the boy took to his new name well. He liked it, it reminded him of crows and he very much liked those birds.

When it was time for Seraphiel to go, Crowley made him promise to visit.

Lately Crowley liked to take Seraphiel to the big green valley. It made Seraphiel happy to see His creation. It was breathtaking, and as Crowley said, it made his eyes shine.

When Crowley asked Seraphiel about who he was, the angel told him. The boy took it as a surprise, but after he got over the initial shock that his new friend is a powerful angel, he told Seraphiel he had done something bad, and Seraphiel wouldn’t like it, but no matter how many times Seraphiel asked, Crowley would never say anything more.

 

A year has passed and they still met up, talked, laughed, until Crowley told him what he had done. He sold his soul and he will die soon. When he was asked why, Crowley responded with a sorrowful “I just wanted to live…” That day Seraphiel begged Death to help the boy, but to no avail. It struck him hard; he wasn’t capable of having anything. It all left him, broke apart…

 

The boy patted him on the chair they met on, told him that he didn’t mind to die now, now that his real wish finally came true. The boy linked their hands together and he told him everything. “Now that I told you everything, I think it is right for you to do the same.” And Seraphiel agreed. He told the boy why it pained him to hear the nickname Seri come out of the human’s mouth, why he looked at the sky with longing and why he begged God to listen to him every day. He told him of his brothers and sisters and of his never forgotten lover, Lucifer. The boy told him what he knew of the Devil, it seems that time in Heaven and Earth pass differently…

 

The boy told him he heard the hounds earlier. He asked him: “Can I give you a human name? A name I can call you by and you won’t have to remember your brethren. And you will never forget me then.” Even when Seraphiel told him that he could never forget the boy, all he did was squeeze their hands tighter. Seraphiel told him it was fine to give him a name, that he would be honored if the boy did it. And if any of them cried when Crowley said his new name out loud, neither voiced it out.

“I’m naming you Dean, because of your favorite valleys, because I honor your way of life and your religion, because I find you a leader, because you lead me back to light…” The boy barely said it out loud before he broke down in tears. The two hugged as they both heard the hounds.

“N-never f-forget me, D-Dean!” Crowley said as he clutched tighter and cried harder. The angel could hear the sorrow and the unspoken apology for what the boy was doing to him.

“I could never, Crowley.” Dean’s face had tear streams as he looked into the boys eyes.

 

There was a ripple in the world, and Death could feel it. Before the said ripple could become a rip, Death appeared in front of the two and shielded Dean’s vision from Crowley. Death allowed Dean to embrace him as they fell to their knees. Once again, the angel knows nothing but sorrow…

* * *

 

Years have passed and he was never let out of Death’s sight. Death held him near and never let go, because if he did, Dean would break two of his dearest persons out of eternal damnation.

It was exactly what he was planning to do. He ran away from Death, hid and though his options out. He didn’t have much time, so he could try summoning someone out of Hell for information. “A high-ranking demon would suffice.” He muttered to himself and prepared a ritual from a book. Luckily for him, he knew this demon quite well, not only had he seen him a few times while he was with Death, but he had heard Lucifer say his name, and that was Dean’s advantage.

He summoned the demon, wearing a disguise. The demon arrived with a smirk of his own.

“What is a human doing summoning me?”

“Be quiet, demon. I know of your name, and I seek information.” Dean snapped.

“Even if you knew my name, unless you were an angel, I doubt you could do anything to me.” The demon sneered.

“I have friends in high places, very high.” He waited for the demon to say something, but after receiving silence, he continued: “I want information about a soul.”

\------------------------------------

They had talked, and Dean has acquired knowledge that his human friend is no longer human. The demon shared his demonic name and drew him a summoning seal.

Upon hearing the demons new name, he smiled, for the name was not new, but in fact, Crowley.

\------------------------------------

He drew the seal on the floor and summoned his old friend.

“I knew you would be late, but this is far from fashionably late.” The demon said. His appearance has changed, he looked much adult now, but to Dean he looked like he had never changed at all.

“I’ve waited for you.” Crowley said and pulled Dean into a bone crushing hug. “I knew you’d find me.” He smiled and wiped Dean’s tears away.

“It’s good to see you.” Crowley said.

“You don’t know just how much.” Dean smiled.

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am uploading two chapters once again only for the fact that I have fallen ill and don't know when will I be able to upload. Next week is Easter and I have many obligations before it so I hope you guys won't mind if I took a week off...  
> Anyways, tell me what you thought!


	15. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Dean's human life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :3  
> I'm sick and I have no idea what I wrote... lol XD

They talked a lot; about what kept Dean away from him and what happened to Crowley. Their topics weren’t only gloomy though. They had laughed and had fun, just like old times, until Death decided to come and ruin it all.

Death talked to them both, tried to reason with them why it would be bad for them to hang out, but to no avail. Dean will not leave Crowley alone, and Crowley very much felt the same.

Death gave up, but warned him that the favor he asked of the angel will be due soon and to be prepared.

They were left alone once again; the place where Death stood now was empty.

Crowley asked him: “What about Lucifer.”

“The demon I summoned for information told me his cage can only be opened in certain time and… and it means I have to start an apocalypse…” Dean hugged his legs to his chest and he once again sobbed.

* * *

 

“Honey, you did not sob, you full on had a breakdown.” Crowley said behind Dean.

“Shut it.” Dean said and looked away with a blush.

Lucifer noticed, but he didn’t say anything. He wanted to let Dean finish his story even if it was annoying him how close the two were.

Dean coughed to get his blush under control while Crowley snickered. He looked to be all healed up and back to his cheerful self.

“What did Death want you to do?” Gabriel said as he wanted to know. He could guess what happened after that, but he couldn’t get the part about Death’s favor.

“Yeah, well about that…”

* * *

 

 

It has passed a few weeks, maybe moths, years, who knows, since Crowley and he had met up. Crowley had asked for advices and he was beginning to win Hell over in his favor. Dean was proud of him in a weird way.

When Crowley left to do some business, Death appeared. “It’s time.” Dean didn’t hesitate, he followed Death to God knows where.

And where turns out to be a house in Lawrence, Kansas to be specific… “This house here shall bare the vessel of both Michael and Lucifer for the Apocalypse. I want you to look over them. To do anything in your power, but remember, without your grace, to help the vessel to grow up.”

When Death finished, Dean was left with no words.

“You…You want me to watch over _humans_?!” He yelled into Deaths face.

“I want you to do more than watch; I want you to live with them.” Dean’s face paled.

“W-what…?” He said as he took a step back.

“I know you Seraphiel, and if I left it up to you, you would start the apocalypse only to save your lover and regret it after. Your righteousness is like that. So what better way for you to decide than to live a human’s life?” Death said with a grim face. He felt wrong even saying this, but this was agreed upon with him and God. “God and I talked about it, and we have come to agree on this. Everything that comes your way you will take it as a human, and everything you do you will do it as a human. Only after you understand God’s creation will you be allowed to do what you want.” Death finished.

“So that’s it? I can’t even choose? Some free will I have…” Seraphiel said and his eyes grew black.

“Shush child, this is for your own good. I know what you can become when overridden with guilt, and trust me; you don’t want anyone knowing about it.” Death said as he made his way closer to Seraphiel. He raised his hand to the angel’s forehead and light was emitted.

\------------------------------------

A child wailed until a mother and a father cooed around it. “Hey, there, Dean. Do you like that? Hm? Dean.” The mother said as she cradled the baby. And the baby made the most adorable face upon hearing its own name.

_“Now don’t say I didn’t do anything for you, my old friend.”_ A voice rang through the room only to fall on deaf ears, all except a specific pair.

* * *

 

“It was very mean of him to do that. I couldn’t even say hi to you for _years_!” Crowley said when Dean finished his story.

“So… Death and God made you go all human?” Gabriel said in shock. He knew Seri would have not done it himself only for the fact that his lover was still in the cage.

“Yeah…” Dean trailed off.

“So you never stopped thinking about me?” Lucifer said as he came closer to Dean.

“Never.” Dean said as another batch of tears flooded his eyes.

“Well, I would very much love to watch you two finally make up, but Dean, the _thing_ we talked about is still a high problem.” Crowley said while he pulled Dean away from Lucifer.

Dean’s eyes widened in fear “Oh, shit! I forgot!”

“Yeah, I know sugar, so maybe we should deal with that first.” Crowley said.

“But…but then they can’t come with us! I just got them back!” Dean yelled at Crowley.

“And we can get back to them as soon as we are done, or have you forgotten what Death had said?” Crowley reminded Dean. Dean really had forgotten. His head was so full with Lucifer that he wasn’t even surprised he had forgotten.

“Right, okay.” Dean said and turned back to Lucifer. He pulled him in for a kiss and they stayed like that until they heard Crowley’s soft *ahem*. 

“I have to go, but I will come back. Go to my place, try not to make my brother hate me and tell them we will come back real soon.” Dean said in hurry and a second later, he and Crowley were gone.

“Control your woman.” Gabriel said as a joke when the silence was too much for him.

“I wish I could. But he’s got more will than all of the angels combined.” Lucifer responded with a fond smile.

“I swear, you both have fallen so hard for each other it’s hard to say that you were ever apart.” Gabriel said and appeared in front of Luce. “Now Luce, what do you say about explaining everything to Sam and Bobby, Dean’s human family?”

Lucifer groaned and Gabriel chuckled. Why Dean left them in charge of this was beyond any of the two. But a small voice whispering inside them told them that they knew he could not handle possible rejection, and they will make sure he doesn’t have to.

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, what should happen next and what would you want to happen in the future!


	16. Family don't end in blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Dean's human family finds out about Dean being an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter...  
> But it is what it is, this is what happens when I hurry myself ro write a story in 20 minutes because I have to go on my bus to school in 10. XD

 

Lucifer and Gabriel were thinking of how to break it to Sam and Bobby. Gabriel was thinking he should just leave the talking to Luce since this was his entire fault… Well, not all, but he did get Sammy involved before time. What did he even say to the kid to make him listen?

“Luce, how did you get Sam to go with you to kill Crowley?” Gabriel asked as they were standing near Bobby’s house, out of sight of course.

“Um… I kind of lied to him and told him that that demon was the one who helped torture Dean in Hell…” Lucifer told him while scratching the back of his head. After he saw Gabriel’s pointed look, he continued. “I told him if he wasn’t stopped, the demon will go after Dean and soon take him back to Hell.”

“And he believed you?” Gabriel asked.

“Kind of hard not to… I did show him some of Dean’s ‘memories’.” Lucifer said with a sigh.

“So you lied.” Gabe smirked at the sad-ish look on Lucifer’s face.

“Yea… I screwed up…” Luce once again sighed.

“Well now you can make it up to Seri. All you have to do is say the truth and hope to Dad that they don’t have any angel blades or holy oil.” Gabe said with a laugh. Luce groaned and Gabe patted him on his back. “Come on, it ain’t that bad.” Luce gave him a glare. “How is it not ‘that bad’? Sam knows who I am and he hates me, and after I explain this, he’ll hate me even more, and we are suppose to tell him who Seri, or Dean, really is? Unbelievably stupid, he won’t even listen to me!”

Gabriel sneaked a hand around Lucifer’s neck and brought him in a kind of a one hand hug. “It’ll be fine! You got me with you! And when has Seri ever been wrong? Just behave.”

“There were times, rare, but they were there.” Gabriel obviously didn’t like that answer because next second, they were standing in Bobby Singer’s house. They landed right in front of the couch next to Castiel. They startled the two men, hunters, who were drinking beer. The shock made them spew the beer; Gabriel guarded himself by using Lucifer as a human, angel, shield. Well, there’s more beer on Lucifer now then there was in one bottle…

“What the fuck!” Samuel was the first to react. He stood up and went for a gun, Bobby right behind him.

“There is no need for those. Anyways, they don’t work on us.” Lucifer said before the two got to their weapons.

“Couldn’t hurt to try.” The elder man, Bobby, replied.

“If you piss me off, who knows?” Lucifer said with a small shrug. That earned him a hard slap to the back of his head from Gabriel. Really, Lucifer could have expected that, but nobody else did. He would have laughed at their faces, but Gabriel was first priority.

“I. Just. Told. You. To. Fucking. Behave!” Gabriel yelled. The shock on the others faces was priceless.

“Sorry!” Lucifer raised his hands up in surrender, but he couldn’t stop his chuckle.

“Oh, this is funny to you, huh?” Gabriel said with his hands on his hips.

“No, sir!” Lucifer mock saluted his dear brother.

“Luce, this isn’t funny. Seri is depending on us.” Gabe scolded him, and boy did that work. Just that one sentence sobered Lucifer up. “And don’t think for a second that I won’t tell him everything that happens here.”

“You can’t be serious!” Luce said in disbelief.”I was just kidding!” He groaned, but Gabe’s face told him to shut it and continue with why they were there.

“Okay, so before we start, I’ve gotta say, Dean is safe. In fact, he told us to come here.” Gabriel continued, ignoring Luce’s quiet protest.

“Why? Why isn’t he here? Is…is something wrong with him?” Sam questioned without breath. He was worried about his big brother, the last time they saw each other was when he was screaming that everything was his fault. He doesn’t want to see his brother like that again. “Is…is he even human?” The words that left him hurt him to no bounds, but it had to be said. He has to know. Dean appeared in front of him without an angel next to him, and he cried…golden tears mixed with black… He…he glowed so brightly Cas had to put a hand over Sam’s eyes. He heard his brother shout again, laid his heart bare. The last he heard was somebody shuffling to his brother and Cas teleporting him back to Bobby’s. But he heard enough, his brother was afraid of losing someone, and that someone included him. So, of course, he is worried and scared for his brother. He wants to talk with Dean and hopefully get past this…whatever this is…but he wants to reassure Dean, he isn’t going anywhere.

 

“He had to do something… I don’t know what, but he’ll be here soon, I think. Nothing’s wrong with him… And for the last question, that’s kind of why we’re here.” Gabriel responded to Sam, his face brightened at Sam’s face. He looked so worried, Gabe knew, Dean and Sam are gonna be just alright.

 

Sam made a confused face and was about to ask Gabriel for more questions, but Lucifer interrupted after Gabriel shoved him.

  
“Okay, I’ll start the sharing and caring. I lied about the demon, Sam. Apparently the demon is actually your brother’s friend.” Lucifer said and he could see by Sam’s face that he was furious. “Sorry about that.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Good enough, we ain’t getting anything better from this guy.” Gabe said with a chuckle while pointing at Luce. “Now then, I’m sure you are all wondering about Dean… “Gabriel received impatient faces and a nod from Sam. So Gabriel told them. He told them that Dean is an angel named Seraphiel that has been with them for eons before some stuff happened and he ended up going to the Earth and living as a ‘human’. Sam asked him what happened, and Gabriel didn’t know what to say so Lucifer interrupted. “I happened, the war happened…”

“The war? You mean when you fell?” Bobby asked with wonder coating his words, there was disbelief there too.

Lucifer nodded, he didn’t want to talk about it and he certainly didn’t want to face Gabe. This was still a sore spot, and by the look on Gabriel’s face, he’ll have to talk about it eventually.

 

“Anyways, Seri told us to talk to you guys while he takes care of something. Look, I know I said he’s not a human, but he’s still your family.” Gabriel said, desperately. ”He… I don’t care what you think of him now, but if you hurt Seri, it will be the last thing you do.” Gabriel threatened.

 

“Family don’t end in blood boy.” Bobby said before anyone could say anything else. “As far as I’m concerned, Dean is still Dean.”

 

That was just what Dean heard when he appeared in the house. “You really think that? Even though I’ve been lying to you all this time? Even though I’m one of them?”

 

His entrance startled Bobby and Sam. “Dean.” Sam said as he turned to face his brother. The sorrowful face shouldn’t be on his brother. “Dean, we…we are still brothers.” Sam tried to assure him. “I’m mad, sure, I’m mad as hell that you didn’t tell me, and I’ll yell at you later, but for now… for now I’d like to have my brother back.” Sam stepped closer to Dean.

“I was never gone, Sammy.” Sam could swear Dean’s eyes were filled with tears at that moment.

“You were, just now, you sent these two” He motioned to Gabe and Luce, “to talk to us. And I know you were doing something, but you have to admit you sent them so you didn’t have to tell us.” There was no poison in Sam’s words.

After a moment of silence, Dean continued. “I was afraid, afraid that you would hate me… If you did, I… I don’t know how I’d react; I would’ve surely lost it.” Dean’s hand flew to his eyes; he rubbed at them to clear the tears that started to gather.

“Dean, I could never hate you! You raised me, when dad wasn’t there, you were! I could never push you away when you need me the most. It would hurt me more than you.” Sam hugged his brother tightly and Dean hugged back. Yes, they were still brothers no matter what anybody said.

“No chick flick moments, Sammy.” Dean said, but didn’t let go.

“Jerk.

“Bitch.”

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be uploaded tomorrow or the day after. The chapter is called Seraphiel and it will be about Ducifer! :D  
> I'm really sorry I didn't upload before but I had to work in the field and then I had three tests so I had to study my ass off... I hope I won't ever not upload for so long. :/


	17. Seraphiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for LadyGrelka. I hope you feel better with this chapter. <3

** Seri’s/Dean’s P.O.V. **

Okay, so the first part went well, now all that’s left is to tell them about me and Lucifer. That shouldn’t be that hard, right? Oh Father, help me.

“There’s something else I have to tell you.” I said. Sam and I are no longer hugging, but Sam is close. Bobby hugged me when Sam let me go, but still I feel insecure, and telling them that I am involved with _The_ Devil may just make them hate me if they don’t already.

 _‘We’ll be fine.’_ This time, the graces within me seem to agree, and I can’t deny that I do feel like I’ll be alright. I hope that Sam’s and Bobby’s words are true. ‘Cause if they aren’t…I don’t know…

“What is it, Dean?” Sam asked. There was something in his eyes, happiness, but he was also wary of my next words.

“Um… I…” I stuttered, not really knowing how to tell my family this… I sighed and mentally prepared myself for this. “Lucifer and I are lovers.” The words just came out without a thought and my darkness mumbled _‘You couldn’t have eased them into it?’_ I heard the light chuckle and I wanted to kick myself for that. I shook my head and waited for a response.

“You…what?” Sam looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. “You are fucking _The_ Devil?!”

I heard Luce’s insulted “Hey!” but he didn’t say anything else.

“Well in his defense, they had been fucking, as you so beautifully said it, long before Lucifer’s fall.” Gabe.

Sam and Bobby were looking at me like I had thousand heads, but that’s to be expected. What do you think is gonna happen when you tell two hunters you’re an angel and you’re banging _The_ Devil?

_‘They won’t do anything to us.’_

**_‘But what if they try something?’_ **

_‘They’re family.’_

**_‘What if they try to kill our beloved?’_ **

_‘They won’t.’_

**_‘You don’t know that.’_ **

_‘I don’t, but we trust family.’_

**_‘Everyone betrays, family or not’_ **

_‘Then trust in us.’_

**_‘…’_ **

**_‘If they show even the slightest chance of betrayal, I can’t promise anything.’_ **

_‘Agreed.’_

Finally the chorus inside my head stopped. I can feel somebody shaking me, and as I look up, I notice it’s Luce.

“Seri? You back with us?” He was looking at me in worry, and I know why. When my graces talk I tend to forget everything else but them, so I might have stood there and somebody asked me something. Of course it’s something that would still worry our beloved.

“What’s the verdict?” Luce asked me jokingly, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

“…” I just looked at everyone in the room, taking in what my graces said. “We’ve reached an agreement. It’s nothing, really, not important.” Lucifer nodded at me but still, his grip lingered on me. He dropped his hands and brought one to hold my hand. We intertwined our fingers, and I finally raised my head to see Sam.

“Dean, we…can we talk about this later? I just… can’t get a grip on it now…” Sam seem so stressed out.

“Yeah, sorry for laying it on you guys all of a sudden…” I could feel Luce tighten his hand with mine. “Sorry… I came back for Luce. I have to talk to him about something. I’ll… I’ll be back soon, I promise.” I said and teleported Luce and me to a place in Lebanon, Kansas. I knocked on the bunker doors and I heard shuffling on the other side.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” I could hear Crowley yell as he made his way to the door.

As soon as he opened the doors, I asked him did he finish drawing the symbol. Upon receiving confirmation, I pulled Luce inside.

“Seri, what is he doing here? Why are we here?” Luce asked.

“Oh, no, don’t feel threatened by me. I was just on my way out.” Crowley said and disappeared.

“I wanted to make a place where nobody can find us… This is it. It’s protected from everything. The only people that can enter this bunker are Crowley, me and you.” I said and pulled Luce into a kiss. The kiss was chaste and Luce returned it.

“It’s been so long.” Lucifer whispered on my lips.

“I know, too long.” I could feel the tear that slid from my eye and I hate that, makes me feel vulnerable and week.

Luce kissed me again, this time a bit more desperate.

“Don’t leave me again.” I’m not sure who was the first one that said it. I linked our hands again, and pulled him to my room. I pulled us both to the bed, and Luce pushed me under him.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered in my ear and he closed the gap between our lips again. I could feel something soft touching me, so I opened my eyes. I saw Lucifer’s six black wings span above him. One wing tip was brushing my side, as if it wants to coerce me into showing my own wings. But it did. Luce broke our kiss in favor of staring at the black and golden wings. They were so big, parts of it were dropping from the bed. My six wings stood proud on my back, and by the look on Luce’s face, he enjoys every second of them. He brought his wings closer to mine. There was nothing sexual in this act. It was more of a desperate act to gain what he thinks he lost, the right to be my mate. I could feel his grace swirl around mine and it felt so good. It felt like he was hugging every part of me. My graces responded the same. Our graces were swirling around, bringing the pleasure of our mark on each other’s graces touching. It felt so good, but neither of us felt like we need to do something more sexual. For now, it was enough to feel him around me, filling every fiber of my being with him.

He whispered in my ear to turn around, that he wants to see my wings better, so I did. His hands trailed through my feathers, feeling the grace swirl inside them. I could feel his hand trail up to the oil glands, and I swear I would have bitten back the moan if I knew it was coming. But all he did was chuckle. He coated his hands with oil and went to my wings, starting from the smallest ones to the biggest ones. It was like a massage, a pleasurable massage. All my worries flew from my mind, and I couldn’t think about anything but Luce now.

He trailed kisses up my spine and landed a few on my wings. I could feel the happiness he felt swirl around me. I couldn’t believe it, we were together again. It was more than I hoped. I didn’t even feel myself start shaking until Luce kissed me. He gripped my waist and brought me close. I couldn’t say anything, only now did I feel the hot tears falling down my face.

“Shh... Seri, I got you. I finally, got you.” He whispered and kissed me again. He didn’t break our kiss or his hold on me, but he maneuvered us back to the bed. I was on my side, facing him and I could see all the love in those eyes, I could feel the love swirl around me and I hoped to Father he felt every bit of my emotions for him. And I suppose he did, he brought a hand to my neck and trailed it down my spine, making comfortable little swirls around.

“I never want to let you go.” He said with pain leaking from his rough voice.

“Then don’t.” I responded with the same pain.

“I’m no longer holy. I’m tainted.” He whispered, and even if his words were trying to make me leave him, he tightened his hold on my, proving my point that he doesn’t want to let go.

“I was always tainted, and you are still my angel.” I tightened my hold on him too.

“Seraphiel, I no longer deserve you.”

“I have never deserved you.”

“That’s not true-“

“Lucifer, nothing you say will make me love you less.” I could hear the small choking sound in his throat.

“I love you so much, I missed you so much.” His hold on me tightened to an impossible level.

“Me too, it ruined me, being so far away from you.”

“Promise me, you won’t ever leave me again.”

“I promise, you too you know, promise me.”

“Never in my life have I ever wanted to leave you and I never will.” He brought our lips into another kiss, this one more desperate then others. He deepened the kiss, I felt his tongue on my lip and I opened them, his tongue entered my mouth. We kissed for so long, not breaking for breath because we didn’t need it. The kiss was broken only when I had to tell him I love him so much it’s starting to hurt, and he agreed. I knew he wasn’t lying because his grace around mine projected everything he felt.

He changed our position so he was on top of me, his hands brought mine next to my head where he intertwined them. The kiss continued and this time his wings joined in the administration. They rubbed against mine, gently, slightly arousingly.

I could feel the tears coming from my eyes. He broke the kiss in favor of wiping away my tears, reassuring me that everything will be alright. And finally in a long time, I believed the words.

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk... I did change the chapter alot so it didn't contain angst, so I hope it's still good. Comment your opinion guys! What do you want to happen next, which are the pairings you want to be added? Let me hear you guys! :D


	18. Lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day with Dean and The Devil. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's the lazy old me again! OMG and it's an update!!! Woohoo!!!  
> Enjoy! ;D

** Seri’s/Dean’s P.O.V. **

 

I swear, there is nothing better than to wake up feeling your lover’s breath on your neck, feeling his tight arms around you. I could stay like this forever. I snuggled into Lucifer’s neck and I could feel him move one of his hands. He started drawing small circles on my lower waist. It was strangely soothing.

 

** Lucifer’s P.O.V. **

 

I can’t believe it. Seri is in my arms once again, and no matter how tight I squeeze or how lightly I touch him, he seems to melt under my touch. He moves more into me and I swear I could lay here with him forever. I can feel him breath in the nook of my neck, and I can feel the rise and drop of his chest. It’s something I didn’t know just how much I was missing. Spending all that time away, and suddenly, I have him again. It just feels too much, it feels unreal.

I don’t know did any of those thoughts pour in my grace, but Seri raised his head to meet my stare. He looked at me, and I could see everything in those beautiful eyes. I could see remorse, grief, regret, sorrow, but then there’s happiness, and the strongest of them all, love.

He closed the distance of our lips, and as he pulled back, I could hear “It’s not a dream.”, and honestly I don’t know who said it. Seems like Seri thought so too, he chuckled and snuggled under my head again.

“Guess not.” He said quietly.

“Yeah, guess not.” I replied and I brought his body closer to mine. I sighed and kissed the top of his head. “I could get use to this.” I murmured in his hair.

“Me too.” I could hear his drowsy replay. He brought his hands around me again, he trailed butterfly touches on my skin before he stopped at a part of my vessel which was starting to decay, it was far too weak of a vessel for my powers. I would have continued coercing Sam into letting me take over his vessel had I not found out Seraphiel was his brother. Now, the idea of it is unheard of.

“It’s dying.” He stated simply, but I could feel there was something more there. He suddenly rose, kneeling on the bed, pulling me with him. “I forgot! Come with me.” He blurted out and led me to some library of sorts. He pulled open some of the bookcases and I could see doors to another room. He dragged me inside, and whoa. Inside of the room was a big ass devil trap on the floor, but that’s not what got my attention. What had gained it was the body in the center of the room. When we were close enough to it, I could see it now perfectly. It was me. Or rather not me, but a body that looked much alike my humanoid angel form, and it took my breath away.

Suddenly a thought hit me. _‘Seri made me a vessel!’_ And Father, I thought I could not get any happier, but here is an angel who still continues to make me happy even after such a long time we were apart.

Honestly, I hadn’t even felt the tears until I felt Seri wipe them off. He said he loved me in the most sincere voice I heard and we kissed again.

Before I could ask any questions about how he did it or when he did it, Seri started to explain how I can finish what he started and I can have my own vessel.

He told me that he did everything but a symbol, but that symbol is to be done on the skin after an angel has entered the vessel. Without being told, I quickly made work of changing vessels.

Now I stood looming over Seri in all my glory, I couldn’t stop myself from kissing him, not that he would even mind it.

“So, about that symbol, I take it you have one of your own?” I said, and even I could hear the cocky smirk in my own voice, but Seri didn’t mind, he never did.

“I do.” I waited for a few seconds, thinking he’ll add more, but when he didn’t I prompted him as to where it is.

“It’s…” He murmured some words and blushed a little. “It’s on my hip.” He said a bit louder after my nudge at his ribs.

“So it’s next to your dick?” I said smugly, this seemed to make him blush more. “Guess I’ll explore it thoroughly later, huh, Seri?” I brought him in a one handed hug, using my other hand to lift his chin so I can kiss him. He said nothing, but by the smile in our kiss, I’ll take it as a confirmation.

“Guess I’ll put it on my hip too, opposite side though. Then when I’m grinding on you, our marks will match.” By the time the words left my mouth, Seri was biting his lip and suddenly kissing me in a hungry kiss. “You better keep your words.” He murmured on my lips before he pulled back, handing me an enchanted weird pencil shaped metal.

I did the symbol while Seri did some chanting of his. When we were done, Seri smiled gleefully. We kissed again before Seri told me we should head back to Bobby’s, that he promised Sam he would be “back soon”. So we did just that, but not before I kissed the hell out of him. And judging by his look, I don’t think he minded it one bid. In fact, I think he really likes the hickeys I left on his neck. Man, I can’t wait till we are alone again, then I could explore more and mark him more.

I thought maybe my possessiveness would put him off now that it got worse than before, but I think, if anything going on by that grin and those eyes, I think he might love it even more now. Guess we changed in the years we were apart, but not for worse.

I like that. I like that very much.

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? What do you want to happen in the future? What are the pairings you want to happen in this story? (Except Sabriel, since that's set in stone.)  
> Let me hear you guys! :D


	19. Slipping up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrug*

 

The arrival at Bobby’s was long awaited. Gabriel and Castiel were already there, sitting opposite of Sam and Bobby.

As soon as Dean and Lucifer arrived, everyone rose to their feet looking at them. There was confusion evident on their face. It was logical to see the confusion there seeing as Dean appeared with another man next to him, or so it seemed to them.

“Dean, who’s that?” Sam said pointing at the man.

“Hey, it’s rude to point”, came Lucifer’s amused response.

There was a silent “… No way.” coming from behind Sam, it was probably Gabriel’s voice. Seeing as he jumped and hugged the new man suddenly.

“I didn’t think I’d see you like this, Luce!” he said cheerfully. Luce patted him on the head and ruffled his hair. “Settle down, Gabe.” There was no bite in those words, only amusement at his little brother’s actions.

“Luce?” Sam repeated Gabriel’s words carefully, “You mean that’s Lucifer?” Bobby was as surprised by that as was Sam; guess that they didn’t see that coming.

“What? No welcome back?” Lucifer said a bit too cheerfully which earned him a jab in his ribs from Dean.

“Stop making my brother hate you even more.” Dean said with a pointed look, Lucifer just shrugged, but Dean knew he didn’t want Sam to hate him.

“Who’s the guy you’re wearing?” this time it was Bobby who asked.

“Nobody.” Lucifer answered shortly, but this seemed to anger Sam and Bobby.

“He may have been a nobody to you, but not to his family!” Bobby yelled in his face.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I-“ Luce cut himself off. He didn’t know did Dean want them to know about the vessel. Dean caught his stare and answered instead of him.

“I made him that vessel.” This time, everybody looked at Dean like he had two heads. Not even Gabe knew his brother could do that. Cas was just watching Dean’s every move like always, waiting for his orders.

“Please tell me you didn’t give The Devil a true vessel.” Bobby asked desperately.

“Stop calling him that.” Dean snapped. Something must have showed on his face because next thing he knew, he had Gabe right next to him telling him that it’s alright, Luce wasn’t far away either. Dean cleared his voice and continued. “I made him a vessel so he could stay with me without bothering Sam.” Of course, by the end of that sentence, Dean’s gaze was on the floor. He knew this would come.

“You allowed The Devil to walk the Earth in a vessel that allows him to use his full potential without burning out? Did it ever occur to you that he is the one who wants to destroy the world?!” Sam yelled at Dean. It was really starting to get annoying. Dean knew how this would look to them, but why can’t they understand? Why can’t they get that Lucifer was always there for him, for eons, not years like Sam and Bobby. He loves them all, why can’t they get along?

“Why would you do that?” Sam begged for a clear answer.

 _“ **Annoying.** ” _Sam looked like the word burned him, but he also looked confused. This voice didn’t belong to his brother, yet it did?

 _“ **Really, is all you can do complain to the brother who raised you?** ”_ By the look on Gabe’s and Lucifer’s faces, they all could figure out something was wrong.

“ ** _Is there really something wrong with Seraphiel, Dean putting himself in first place for once in his life?! Is it wrong for us to do what we want?!_** _”_ Dean’s face became disorder with rage. His eyes went completely black. Sam took a step back. Not only was the display on Dean’s face terrifying, but he was shocked at the words too. He wasn’t the only one.

 _“Brother, stop. Seri… Dean wouldn’t want this. Let him deal with this.”_ A second voice joined in, and the right side of Dean’s face seemed to relax a bit, but the eye became golden.

 _“ **It’s annoying only to listen to this puppy bark!** ” _Sam had no doubt he meant him.

 _“E_ N _O_ U _G_ H _!”_  Dean grabbed his head in pain. “Both of you, enough, go back!” Dean clutched at his head.

_“Your control is slipping. If this continues…”_

“I know. You don’t have to tell me…” Dean seemed solemn as the words left him. There was a haunted expression on his face and Sam was afraid to ask as how it came to be.

“Seri?” Lucifer came closer to Dean. When he received no answer, he hugged the man and kissed the top of his head. Dean immediately responded with hugging him back, tightly.

“Are you okay?” Luce asked.

“No… He’s loud… It hurts.” came Dean’s muffled response.

“What happened?”  

“I slipped.” Dean hugged Luce even tighter. “I shouldn’t have allowed him to do that.”

“Hey…it happens… Don’t let it eat you up.” Gabriel joined the comfort squad. Cas seemed to disappear somewhere, and Sam and Bobby wanted to help Dean, but didn’t know would they make the situation even worse.

“It shouldn’t happen, Gabe! It can’t happen! If it does-“ Dean cut himself off, not wanting to finish that thought.

Seeing that Dean wasn't going to continue what he was saying, Sam tok this chance to explain himself.

“Dean… I’m sorry… But you have to understand this from my point too… We have been raised to not trust supernatural especially after the fiasco with Ruby.” Dean tightened his hold on Lucifer. “And suddenly I find out you are an angel and that _The Devil_ is your lover. It’s hard to take in…” Bobby nodded alongside with Sam’s words. “And… I’m afraid I’ll lose you Dean. You were my only brother for so long that now I don’t want to share you… That sounds silly… What I’m trying to say is I’m afraid you’ll leave with them when you realize that they are better for you…” Before Sam could even finish, he had an armful of Dean.

“I could never leave you. You are my brother, I love you…” If any of the two cried in the hug was a secret between them.  “And Sam, I think I had enough chick flick moments for this year.” Sam laughed with his brother as he let him go. But as soon as he did, Luce appeared behind Dean and hugged his lower waist.

“Enough of chick flick moments? But I hadn’t even started sharing my feelings!” Luce said as he blew a raspberry in Dean’s neck which made Dean laugh and try to smack him away.  
“Oh, come on! Stop that!” Sam will swear that there was no effort in that sentence and his brother actually enjoyed in fluffy moments with The Devil.

When Luce started to make a hickey on Dean’s neck, Sam made a disgusted noise.

“EW! Not in front of me!” Luce stopped long enough to look Sam in his eyes.

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” He said and they disappeared.

“What just happened?” Sam stared at the empty space in front of him.

“My brother went to bang your brother!” Gabriel yelled and laughed hard. There was a weird feeling inside Sam when he heard it, and the sight of Gabriel did things to him… It was weirding him out, the sudden spur of feelings, so he chose to ignore them.

Had he not turned his head to talk to Bobby, he might have caught the look Gabriel made at him. Had he not argued with Bobby about what had happened earlier, he might have heard the desperate, needy sigh from Gabriel.

 

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being inactive for so long! I have to tutor my niece and study for school also I had chrisma last week and things have been hectic... I'll try to upload regularly...  
> Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. What should happen next?


	20. Last of the peaceful days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut......... :D

As soon as Lucifer teleported Dean and himself in the hidden bunker, he pushed Dean on the bed, crawling above him. There was a predatory gleam in his eyes.

“It’s been so long…” His voice was starting to drop, arousal clear in his every word. Dean wasn’t far away from that either. “Too long…” He agreed as Lucifer started pulling Dean’s shirt up. Dean lifted his hands so Luce could pull it off completely. As soon as the shirt was off, Luce couldn’t stop his hands from wandering down the beautifully toned body. Seri was strong, no matter what body he was in. He was the strongest, and this body that caught every piece of the beauty that Luce remembered, was a body made specifically for the both of them.  

The body and his own were a masterpiece. They reflected their humanoid angel forms and _God_ had he missed seeing Seri. To have him on the bed, under him, was something Luce will never forget, will treasure it forever. And the fact that this will be the first time Dean and him have sex, no, make love, in these bodies, makes Luce feel giddy. And he knows Dean is feeling it too.

Dean shivered as Luce’s hands passed the whole of his chest. The hands started to still around Dean’s perky nipples. They were already standing at attention, begging to be touched by the hands of his lover. It’s been too long for both of them. They were deprived of the contact they so much needed for so many years that this is bordered on painful. They want more, to touch each other more, to seek, to hear, to see, _everything._ But they know, if they hurry it up, it won’t last long.

Luce brought his hands to tweak Dean’s nipples. He licked and bit lightly on them until he took one in his mouth and started a slightly bruising pace of licking, biting and sucking on one while tweaking, pulling and twisting the other. He kept sending small shocks through Dean’s nipples with his grace. The shocks only earned him more moans. Dean was already starting to feel like putty in Lucifer’s hands. And to be honest, he didn’t mind it one bit. The pace wasn’t painful, it was pleasurable, maybe a bit too much, but nothing Dean didn’t want.

Dean was starting to feel impatient, if this continued on, he’ll be coming soon, and he didn’t want that. Not this early on. And Luce had too many clothes on, why did he have so many clothes on? Dean brought one of his hands and fisted it in Lucifer’s hair as a wanton moan left him. He brought the other one to pull at Lucifer’s shirt, hoping that Luce will get the memo. And he did. The next second, they were both completely naked.

Dean’s leaking cock was curving to his stomach. It was flush with arousal and leaking with precome. Dean pulled lightly on Lucifer’s hair, trying to direct him lower, or at least trying to get him to stop trying to make him come only by his nipples. They had time for that later, but what Dean wanted right now was a cock so deep in him he couldn’t stand tomorrow.

Lucifer did get the memo; he stopped licking the nipples and brought his attention to the rest of Dean. He started trailing kisses from Dean’s nipples to his cock before he suddenly took him all in. Dean let out a surprised moan as the sudden hotness of Lucifer’s wet mouth was surrounding him. It was the most amazing this he has ever felt.

Lucifer worked his mouth around every inch of Dean’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard until he licked and twisted his head. He kept repeating the same until Dean fisted his hand in his hair. His moans were louder and more were coming out than before. Luce smirked and continued until Dean tried to pull him off his cock, muttering something about coming. Silly Seri, Luce thought as he brought his mouth back on the cock. In one swift move, he was deepthroating Dean. Dean gripped on his hair tightly and moaned loudly. He moaned Lucifer’s name loudly as he released into the back of Luce’s throat. Luce eagerly swallowed it all down. He was feeling proud of himself until he was the one suddenly on the bed with Dean above him.

Feeling a bit tired, Dean though he should show Luce just how a blowjob feels like, or at least gain some time to get his senses in control.

Dean grabbed Lucifer’s big cock and started to pump it with his hand; he looked into Lucifer’s eyes as he brought his lips closer and closer to his cock. Without breaking contact, Dean swallowed the whole cock. Lucifer moaned and barely kept Dean’s hungry gaze. Dean was mesmerizing this way, his full lips were made for this, to wrap themselves upon Lucifer’s cock and bring him pleasure while seeking his own. Lucifer raised himself into a sitting position and never dropped Dean’s gaze. There was a look of questioning in Dean’s eyes, but it soon melted into recognition as Lucifer brought his lubed up (angel powers banzai!) fingers to Dean’s eager hole.

He teased Dean while pushing only the tip of his finger in and pulling it out only to circle around the rim. He kept up the teasing until Dean teased him back. Dean went into deepthroating mode and Lucifer groaned. He gave up on teasing Dean and pushed the finger in. Dean moaned wantonly and it only spurred Lucifer to give him more. Dean’s mouth was faltering around Lucifer’s cock as Lucifer continued to fuck him on a finger. Dean was feeling it a bit too much so he knew Luce was using his angel powers to amplify his senses, not that he was complaining, but at this pace, he’ll be stretched before Luce comes, and he can bet that’s what Lucifer was hoping for.

That didn’t stop Dean from trying. He kept up with Lucifer’s pace, but Lucifer still managed to get one up on him when he pushed another finger in. Dean moaned and whimpered. Lucifer moved the fingers in a fast pace, wanting to be buried in Dean soon. He found Dean’s sweet spot and started attacking it before adding another finger while distracting Dean with the pleasure. He could have Dean stretched in a snap of his fingers, but what’s the fun in that?

Dean was starting to get impatient, he wanted Lucifer’s cook deep in him, and he wanted it _now_. “Luce, put it in.” He moaned into the shell of Lucifer’s ear. Luce complied. The next second he had Dean pinned under him, he grabbed his legs and positioned himself in front of Dean’s eager entrance. He met Dean’s gaze as he slowly pushed inside of him. Dean shook in pleasure as small tremors erupted from within him. When Lucifer was completely in, he leaned down and started to rock slightly. He captured Dean’s lips and the kiss was full of their passion. Lucifer picked up his pace until he was slamming into Dean in an almost bruising pace. When Lucifer located Dean’s sweet spot, he kept slamming into it. Dean’s moan as Lucifer hit the spot was so loud it echoed through the room, he was fucking glad no one else was in the bunker with them. Remember that thing he said about Luce’s blowjobs? Yeah? Well scratch that, _this_ is the most amazing thing he has ever felt. His head was slowly turning white, he was close to coming, and Luce was to. They were both a pile of groaning and moaning mess. When Lucifer slammed back one final time, he came and bit Dean on the skin between shoulder and neck. As Dean felt the pleasure of their mating mark coming back to life, and the feeling of Lucifer’s come filling him, he came and bit Lucifer on the same spot.

They laid there, Luce on top of Dean, with no sign of moving. They didn’t have sex; they made love to each other. Their mating mark was back where it was all those years ago, and now, nothing can beat the feeling of being whole again. Lucifer pulled out of Dean with a groan, earning a moan and a whimper from Dean. They were both spent. Luce flopped next to Dean and pulled him into a hug. Dean hugged back immediately and let Luce spoon him. They fell asleep in an embrace no one could break.

* * *

 

Castiel made his way through Heaven looking for somebody. He arrived in front of a big, white door; he pushed them open and stepped inside. Inside was a person who Cas knew too well. “I’ve come to report.” He said to the man who looked up at him and smiled an all too familiar predatory smile.

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! OMG! YES, I'm still alive! XD  
> I'm really sorry for not uploading sooner... Busy, busy, busy! xD  
> Hope you like it. What did you think? What will happen? Who was the guy Cas was talking to?   
> Thanks for reading! <3  
> P.S.: I was told by my friends that I should leave my tumblr or twitter acc for you guys to message me on... While I don't really use those things, you can still find me on: Twitter-@Nagy_The_Freak and Tumblr-http://bileth.tumblr.com/  
> I'm still kinda new to using those things so don't blame me for anything... xD


	21. Aeshma and Ramiel

 

It’s really been too long since he walked The Earth. It’s not like he ever had a wish to go there. He was happy with how things were before, but things will never be the same again.

He frowned and took another glance of the town he was walking through. He can’t seem to get a proper reading on Luce or Seri…

He decided to wait a bit. His informant told him that both of them should be at Bobby’s house soon, so all he has to do is wait.

* * *

 

Waking up was starting to be Dean’s favorite part of ever. He could feel Luce’s soft breath on him as he was beginning to come to himself. Dean really enjoyed the peaceful times they spend together, but even he knows they are soon going to come to an end… **Aeshma** was loud lately, kept screaming about the end of our peaceful days, even with _Ramiel_ ’s hopeful words we all knew it was the truth.

‘ **Aeshma** is being a prick lately, trying to take over, and with my slipping, he might just to that, not that _Ramiel_ would let him but… I have my doubts…’

Dean pulled himself up to stretch which woke up Lucifer. Luce hugged his waist and kissed his stomach. Dean giggled; his voice was soft, still filled with sleep as he spoke. “Come on, let’s take a shower and go visit Sam, Gabe and the rest…”  Dean got up slowly, Luce following his lead. The shower might have been extended because of some… issues… but can you blame them?

 

After the fun times were over, Dean decided they should really make it to Bobby’s.

**‘We shouldn’t go out. Not when he has come!’**

_‘We are not certain he has truly come. And even if he has, he would not attack just yet.’_

**‘You don’t know that! Seraphiel! If he comes, let me have him! I would enjoy blowing him to smithereens! Hehehe!’**

‘Disrespectful is what you are Aeshma. He is still my brother, whether you like it or not.’

**‘Che! Not fair, you have too many siblings.’**

_‘That’s not such a bad thing, anyways, Dean. Luce is calling you.’_

“Huh?” Dean noticed Ramiel was right, Luce was right in his face, waving a hand and trying to get Dean’s attention.

“You back with me now?” Luce asked with a concerned expression.

“Yea…” Dean just stared at Luce.

“You have been spacing out a lot lately. Are they too loud?” Luce asked, still worried.

“Sometimes… They haven’t been active for a long time so it’s hard to get use to them talking again…” His gaze fell to his feet as if he was afraid of what he would see in Lucifer’s gaze.

“Hey, baby, it’s alright. You are gonna be just fine. Now, how about we visit that annoying brother of yours.”

Dean chuckled on that one. “Which one?” Realizing what Dean meant, Luce let out a deep chuckle, kissing Dean’s forehead and transporting them to Bobby’s.

They appeared on the couch, taking almost the whole thing with their cuddling.

As soon as he noticed them, Gabe made a high-pitch noise and jumped between them. He made a small “Hope you don’t mind” as he settled against the both of them. And really, Dean wasn’t so cruel to push his adorable brother away; instead he snuggled in Gabe and relaxed. Luce wasn’t so overjoyed but he too didn’t want to push Gabe away, so he yielded.

 

Cas suddenly appeared in front of them. He looked worriedly at Dean. “He’s here.” Just those words were enough to make Dean tense again.

“Why? Did he say anything?” Dean asked frantically as he sat up, too tense to keep his previous position.

“He said that the end in near.” Cas said, concern leaking through his voice. “He’ll be here soon. The only thing he told me to tell you is: ‘I know what you are.’”

 

There was a slight pause before Dean stood up, shaking slightly. His head tilted aside as his eyes turned white.

The slight gasps and were barely heard when Dean looked up, with a frown on his face as his full white eyes gained irises, maddening swirls of gold and black.

Even with Dean’s closed mouth, voices seemed to slip out.

_“He can’t know.”_

**“He must die!”**

“H _o_ **w** d _o_ **e** s _h_ **e** k _n_ **o** w _?_ **H** O _W_ **?**!” Dean bellowed, frightening all those around him. “Did he say it? Did he tell you anything?” Dean’s voice was distorted, it was much like his angels voice, but there were more voices than just his. He grabbed Cas’ trench coat, impatient in his wait for an answer. Cas quickly shook his head in a no motion.

**“We can’t keep him alive.”**

_“Indeed, he knows too much, but we need to destroy the source, not him. You don’t think he knows about…_ **him** _?”_

“We can’t kill him. He’s my brother.”

**“That’s a lie. You only have one and only brother.”**

Dean went quiet after that.

Luce stood up next to Dean. “Seri, what does he mean?”

Dean just shook his head slightly. “If…If Mika actually knows about him, then it really will be the end of me.”

“Dean, honey you are not making any sense. Talk to us.” Gabe said while he cradled Dean’s head in his arms.

“It’s just that…If Michael knows the whereabouts of my older brother than we are truly fucked.”

“Dean, you are still not making much sense.” This time it was Cas who pitched in. “What older brother? Out of all angels you are the oldest one, are you not?” Cas tilted his head in question.

 **“Angel?”** The voice laughed loudly. **“My name is Aeshma and I am no angel!”** The voice was eerily cheerful as it said it and started laughing.

The angels besides Dean were shocked. They still didn’t understand anything Dean was saying, but they know nothing good will come from this.

“Dean-“ Luce started to beg Dean to explain but was cut short as a new voice joined them.

“Yes brother. Why don’t you tell them about Aeshma and Ramiel, or how about what is Seraphiel?”

Seraphiel’s eyes snapped forward to meet the harsh gaze of his holy brother.

“Asmodeus. Do you know anything about him?” Dean’s voice quivered with fear as he asked.

Michael assessed him for a while and after a moment he spoke. “Nothing more than his name.”

Dean sighed with relief. “That’s good, now I don’t have to kill you.”

The grin on his face made Michael take a step back and the others question what was wrong with Dean.

“I’m so glad I don’t have to kill you.” Honestly, the four angels surrounding Dean were slightly afraid for the sanity of their oldest… The grin he was wearing cannot be described with nothing else but _maniacal_...

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!!! :D :D :D  
> I was at a camp and some issues stopped me from uploading... I don't really like how I'm writing this fic, but oh well...  
> What do you guys think will happen next?


End file.
